Staying alive for you
by Heart4Phoenix
Summary: Ed and Al are in Germany 10 years after crossing the gate for good.Now during Nazi Germany of all people Winry shows up and world war two is in full swing.EDXWIN ALXNINA
1. Cold germany 1933

do not own FMA just a fan. This is my first fiction ever so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Raining again he thought staring out the window of their quite apartment. Where are we going he

though that as he placed his hot coffee down .He sighed a loud as he looked down to his feet. The one that flesh and the other metal. He flex his metal ankle some as he cringed in pain. His joints always hurt like this when it rained.

"10 years" he stated to know one but his self out loud. How it sounded so much longer when he heard it from his lips. As he stared down he noticed the paper from earlier had fallen. He lean to pick it up it read year 1933 Germany worst depression it had ever seen. A picture of a man named Hitler on the front of it with the words NEW HOPE. Ed saw him as the devil yet so many saw him to be Germany's savior. Italy was in no better shape with fascism on the rise. Also it seem this country across sea called America was not fairing well either. Everywhere there was tough time and hardship to count. Ed knew that even with out reading anymore he set the paper down and proceeded to make some tea. Al would surely want something warm when he gets in from work. The water boiled as he when back to the paper ironically to look for a job in this deep depression. It was then he was reminded how he loss his job 2 weeks ago. He was a welder till the day some Nazis marched in jerked him out of the shop and told him never come back. Ed hadn't the slightest clue what it was about only that when he turned to ejected he heard gun fire. Then the screams came next. Ed laid his head down on the table the horror was playing again in his head.

FLASHBACK

"WINRY! "He called for her the one he knew was the Winry of this world. He looked up to see her rushing to him arms in the air

"EDWARD!GO! GO!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. 

"WINRY!" He shouted as he ran towards her only to be stopped in his tracks by another noise. He

watched as her face grew with horror and then she. He jolted forward dropping to her side. The blood poured out her chest now as she looked up at him. He knew this look all to well and it reminded him of his

mother's before she died.

"Don't move ah no" he cried out. It was all he managed to say before her eyes glazed over with death. She was gone her body still warm from life. The life there now gone. He held her tightly not caring about the danger behind him and put his head down against her limp shoulder. He prayed who ever shot her had one more bullet left for him, but it never came. There was silent until a loud explode rocked the earth

throwing Ed back. He held tight to her as he landed hard from the force. He looked toward the building were a fiery scene greeted him. The building was burning to the ground feeling the heat against his skin he held her close as he watched in all. He regardless of her lifeless body he could not leave her and cried out as he got to his feet. He held her lifeless body in his arms as he watched the house burn. He knew now Urey and Sara were long burnt in the flames and out of his reach. He buried her along a river side in the night .He later learned the Rockwells were killed due to political executions order by Hitler himself for his rise to power. He read it in the paper days later. Brother… Brother??? BROTHER!!!

END OF FLASH BACK

Al was calling him feverish now as Ed's head shot up . Al looked stricken with fear as he saw the swear and tears roll down Ed face. Brother sure does let thing get to him here ten times more then at home he thought walking over to Ed. Ed just stared at him until Al placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Brother does it hurt?" he said in question rubbing the metal shoulder gently. Ed could just hitch the cry in his throat and smiled thoughtfully at his clueless brother. He never told Al of the Rockwell. He didn't want to see him hurt and Al was away in Berlin for schooling at the time. He had little knowledge to ask about the Rockwells. Ed made sure he kept Al far from look a likes as much as he could so not to damage his little brother more.

"A little AL I am just up set it stopped me from working that's all" He said softly looking pitiful. Yes he had lied to AL about why he stopped working ,maybe a little. His arm did hurt now but that is not why he stopped working. He saw Al's eyes light up as the kettle started to whistle and then screaming. The water he thought as he watched AL rushing away.

"WOW! Brother what are you trying to do burn this place down?" he said in a sober tone as he pulled

the kettle off the stove. Sure why not as cold and as miserable a night it Ed thought sadly as he watched

Al clean the spilled water.


	2. ALL THAT SHE SAID

Hey thanks for getting this fare hope u enjoy. I don't own FMA!

That night fell fast and day rose quickly all though still dark the day began. AL was up and about around 530am careful not to wake Ed. The point was mute however because Ed was still wide awake. Al cooked some oatmeal ate his share and set some later for Ed to eat. Then put his scrubs on and took one last glance at his brother and out the door he when. AL was a DNP so he was so busy even early in the morning but lately it seem to get earlier now. He made great money 4 dollars a day concerning a average person make .25 a hour in his day. Ed heard the door shut as Al left and laid thinking about how sleep would be nice. It was between the ached in his metal ports and the ache in his heart that kept him awake. He knew he would have to fall asleep soon or later. He thought of her again Winry how he missed her. She the first women he ever fell in love with in this cold world. He looked at the clock and noted she be by shortly if she was alive. Eight o clock every week day she would come by and give him a hard time about being late for work. He after all did work for her family. He looked at the clock and knew 8 would come,8 would go. She would not come and time when on even with out her. He felt his heart skip a beat when he thought of his childhood friend and first love Winry Rockbell. He knew they were so a like he haven't seen her in 10 years. He also wonder if she would think he betrayed her by falling in love. He hoped she had moved on for his shake but he always would love her. He knew if he had married the Winry in this world it would be because he loved her but never as much as his childhood friend in his world. He was human none the less yet some how they were connected. He believe faithful for falling in love with this world Winry was to easy. Winry of this world looked a little different but not to much she was a strawberry blonde with the same feisty ways. He smiled thinking of her hair because it was the one thing that made him remember it was not his childhood friend Winry Rockbell. He remembered the day before she died and sat up with his head in his hands. .FLASHBACK

"Ed would you stop that already!" she laughed hanging over the work station

"Why it so so much fun to watch you squirm" he laughed grabbing her tighter and tickling every inch or her. He felt her against him the excitement the pleasure and the heart ache it was then she stiffen .She turned her head with a sad smile on her face. He felt his heart pounding as he felt her lips brush his cheek and her warm breath.

"I can't" she said sadly pulling away breaking free. She tried turn away but it was to late it felt to much like when him. The tears streamed her face as she searched his face with a sober stare. He was so much like him yet not her Eric Edward Hohenheim. He long gone but his love always in her heart. She would love only him until they met again. She believe it she had too she was staying alive for him. It was only a fair trade more of an Equivalent Exchange she would suffer to she him again.

"What?" Ed said as his face drew back in shock. He for a brief moment felt guilt for coming on to her so strong. Yes he did like her a lot and could not no matter what he did hold the feeling for her as his Winry of his world. He started feeling sick at the thought of his Winry's suffering the rest of her life without him. He felt the guilt if she could never love him why should he regardless of her double. How was that Equivalent Exchange fair in his eyes. It was then Winry spoke taking Ed's hand gently.

"I am sorry Edward I am in love" she said looking down to her feet and moving towards him. She held her place and spoke again

"His name was Eric Edward Hohenheim" she said pausing for a moment she noticed Ed eyes as he drew back as if he was being burnt. He knew that name but no way he though trying to hold his self together. He was the me of this world he looked up suddenly as she began to speak again.

"He died 12 years ago" she sobbed out reaching for Ed again she was becoming weak in the legs just speaking of him. Ed let her lean on him gently and rubbed her back for comfort.

"It's okay" he purred gently touching her tear stained face.

"NO IT'S NOT I LOVED HIM SO MUCH HE IS NOT YOU! " she cried throwing her self into his chest violently

"But I want him to be I miss him so much" she whispered wiping tears on his shirt. He was holding her as she shook violently. He felt if he let go she would disappear and his heart was going to explode. My god she was doing the same thing he was and faulting horribly as well. He held her for along time until she no longer shook. He peeked around to see her face had soften and tears had stopped. She looked was pale and peaceful as she looked back at him. He saw her eyes still glassed over from the tears dwelling within threaten to come again.

"I am sorry" she said again pushing gently away and taking his hands in her. She looked at him her eyes met his. She stilled her self to explain the great out burst and pain she was feeling. Ed looked at her caringly brushing some hair behind her ear and spoke in a whisper to not alarm her.

"Tell me about Eric?" he asked in a calm tone as if he didn't already know. He had to know if this was his self in this world. She smiled tears falling again and it seemed she was in a slight daze. She start to speak out of order in kind of a rant to say.

"He was 16 oh he loved the idea of flying and me he loved me" she laughed as her tears fell fast she stopped and held place for a moment. She took in small breath then found the strength to go on.

"He was my age, his younger half brother Alfonse and I grew up before and during the war." She went to continue on but he stopped her

"Half brother?" He ask looking confused.

"Yeah he had a half brother his mother Trisha was not married when she had Alfonse both had two different fathers. Eric's father disappear before the war" she explained watching Ed reaction. Ed remembered Alfonse's blue eyes not like Al's the only different. She stopped and smiled at Ed as he was taking it all in and she even laugh out loud.

"What is it?" Ed ask shocked

"Oh I am sorry it just like I am telling Eric his life story because you look just like him if he had long hair of course" she said with tears mixed with emotion as she pulled his hair.

"OCH!" He playfully yelled as she gave him (a you know that didn't hurt look.) Winry back at home pulled it that way he thought. He looked up to the sound of her clearing her throat to speak again.

"Eric's Father left when he was 2 year old and that is when Mr. Heiderich Alfonse's father came in the picture. He loved Trisha enough to have his only son with Trisha and raise Eric with. Even if she would not marry him because she kept hopes Eric's father would come home. Trisha was horrified when they took Jason away in a steel truck one day. Eric remembered his mother face and all he could do was hold his brother. She pleaded don't take him please!" Winry stopped there to catch her breath she looked down sadly. Ed couldn't read her so he ask impatiently

"What did happen to Jason" he said accidentally out loud he watched Winry head come up and she looked him in the eyes seriously.

"They say Germany needed his skills to win the war the year was 1915 .Eric was only 10 and Alfonse was 8 we lived right down the street from them at that time. She came in the middle of the night beating on the door begging us Eric and Alfonse I remember they slept my bed room floor that night but Trisha" she paused and looked up at Ed again. He looked as if he was a kid listening to a intense fairly tale. She cleared her throat and spoke on.

"We never saw Trisha again we heard her yelling at my father and than a door slam I remember Eric's face. I held him down he wanted to go and he kept telling me mommy said stay here mommy said stay here he cried so much ED" she said sadly looking at him with tears in his eyes. Ed guessed it was the night they loss their mother.

"Three year Ed Three years they were like brothers to me and then the army came for them both thanks to their fathers. Germany was losing the war Edward and they blamed them because of their blood! " she yelled sadly sitting in her chair. Ed couldn't believe pain she was bearing.

"They were send to a military camp a school for future soldier because Germany would get their revenge on all. I was now the women crying out for them not to take them three years passed before Hoheheheim and Heiderich found out and saved their sons. Ed I hated them both for what they had done to Eric's family. They saved them both in the end she said smiling remember the day Eric and Alfonse came home to her. He told me he stayed alive for me." She cried getting worked up again Ed reach in to calm her she took some breaths and when on.

"We were happy again he was 16 and in love we were in love." She stopped to smile then frowned and spoke on. "Alfonse was with his father and Jason got deathly ill very fast. We noticed him coughing but thought nothing of it but…" she stopped there sighing Ed knew what was coming next by the look in her eyes as she put her head down.

"He died didn't he?" Ed said softly putting his hand on her shoulder she looked up with such a sadden look. She shook her head conforming his question.

"Yeah same week Eric was killed by one of the last raid for Germany's surrender in Munich. Alfonse did not see his brother die but his father he did in Berlin" she said weakly rubbing her hands over his. The tears now ran down her face as she sighed and looked at Ed again. He could see her emotions in her eyes and listen contently.

"But I did" she whispered as she held a sober look. He jolted back some at her words for he relived these final moments. He felt his heart ach in his chest as she buried her face in her hands.

END OF FLASH BACK


	3. NINA

The tears rolled down his face as he broke free of the memory of her face as they spoke on that faithful day yet he could not help but feel weird about the fact he had found so much out at the very end of this world's Winry's life. He had worked for her family ever since he came back to Germany in 1928. His eyes lit up and his fist hit the bed did she know they were coming? he ask his self in thought as he got up to get a drink of water. He walked to the sink reached for a glass and filled it with cold water. I should try to get some sleep he mumbled downing the water to has he made his way back to his bed. It was so cold just getting up for a glass of water it was not worth the cold biting trip and with a sigh he bundle up his last thought on her Good night Winry he whispered as he felt his eyes drifting sleepy. Meanwhile Al was busy seeing patients in and out all day. He had just finished up with a glaze wound from a bullet when he hear a grrrr noise he looked down abruptly at his stomach.

"WOW when was the last time I ate something" he said laughing out loud. He stopped to look at the clock that read 1230pm then his mind when to his brother. I wonder if brother finally fell a sleep this morning he thought as he walked to the waiting area of the doctor office. As he walked he near the repecinist desk he smiled lightly as he saw the waiting room was empty enough for him to go grab a bite to eat.

"Alice" he called to the 20 yr old women with black hair to her shoulder and green ember eyes. She looked up from her typing and greeted him with a smile.

"Yes" she said looking curiously at him. Al smiled again as she batted her eyes at him and grabbed a pen and paper waiting to write his words.

"Alice I am going to the Deli down the street for lunch would you like anything?" He said happily reaching for his jacket near the door.

"No sir Mr. Elric my husband with be by shortly with my lunch but thank you" she said putting the pen and paper down to get back to what she was doing.

"No problem" Al said leaning to open the door

"OH! how long will you be" she blurred out quickly before she watched him walk out. He turned with a blush on his face one from the cold and two from the embarrassment of forgetting that important detail.

"Oh yeah that might be useful to know about 30 minutes" he said laughing a little.

"I will inform the doctor sir have a good lunch then" she said typing faster now 

Al sighed that was just the way his life was rushing everywhere as he walked down the street he took in the sights. He saw some cars drive by and a couple of horse carts too. It was so quite today it Saturday odd to be so quite in the middle of the day. He walked on the cobble road until he noticed a crowd forming in his path. He walked closer but he didn't have to get that closer to hear what was going on. It's a Jewish owned Deli someone whispered as he walked forward he heard a hammer banging. They were posting signs that said "Don't Buy from Jews" and "The Jews Are Our Misfortune Al eyes when wide with rage what kind of crap was this right wing nut job trying to pull now he thought as he tried to push his way forward to the deli. It was then he caught site of her long light brown hair laying at her waist and beautiful-**turquoise**,colored eyes. She was standing with tears in her eyes alone on the side watching the Nazis spray yellow paint on the window in a shape of a David Star. Al rush over to her as if she would know who he was but he knew her face and this time it was full of life.

"Nina?" he said shyly smiling at her she looked up shocked . She stepped back some and then looked up with a blush.

"I am she" she said shyly looking at him. She jump slightly she knew him from somewhere and then she snapped

"Alfonse! they said you were dead" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. Al froze instantly she knew the Alfonse of this world and she thought he was him. Al pull back some what was he going to say and then it hit him the perfect lie. Amnesia that is it oh how beautiful she look he didn't have the heart to break it again.

"Nina" he said weakly looking at her with a smile.

"Alfonse what happen to you why are you acting like you are seeing me for the first time did you forget we were lover" she said sadly looking at him. His heart stopped at the words. She was so young what happen that dam Alfonse he cursed a dead man. She looked to be his age now that was when he remembered he was set back 5yrs but Alfonse he was 5yrs old then her what was he doing with a 12 yr old! Al looked at her again calmer this time.

"I went to war Nina and loss my memory to amnesia" Al said as if it was the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He saw Nina sigh and smile as she turn back to the crowd in front of them. 

"It doesn't matter I have you back now we can built new memories but not here" she said looking at him sadly as she took his arm and lead him away.

They walked away as quick as possible the noise slowly fading in the distance. AL still wanted to know what the hell was going and what Nina had to do with it being she was there. They were quiet for a moment until Al stopped suddenly.

"Nina what is going on do you have something to do with the Jewish shop boycott" he said with force in his voice. She gave him a shocked look and looked down to her feet. The tears in her eyes came again.

"Al my father is a part of the SA they follow close to the SS now being that Hitl-" "STOP!" Al yelled cutting her off. She jumped back from him just as a beaten animal would their beater. He relaxed and spoke softly to her. 

"Nina I don't want to hear that name ever" he said his voice with a smaller force in it. She looked up at him shaking her head as he gently place his hand on her calming her wildly beating heart. Nina sighed hard as she looked at him again. 

"My father is doing it so we do not end up on the streets or worst dead." she said sadly look at Al. Al knew about their forceful recurring tacked and nodded pulling Nina to him in a hug.

"You know now that I know you lost your memories I should tell you we were not lovers it was always something I joked with you about and always secretly dreamed she said blushing feverish now. Al's face when red as she lean in to him now with her eyes full of passion. He had forgotten about the out burst and the angry he felt for a slit second. Why was Nina coming on so strong all of a sudden and why did it feel so natural to be so close to her.


	4. Lies and Warnings

Hey the events I tried to place in real history. Also in no way do I agree or encourage this kind of hate towards anyone in anytime so keep in mind my views are out when it come to fact on the Nazi stand point. Thanks for reading

They stood there along time before Al heard the town clock chimes and then he looked up in shock. The clock read 125pm 45 minutes he had been gone and not even eaten. The doctor was going to freak out what if something happened he thought.

"Nina I got to go!" He cried out pushing her away gently as he pushed by her in a panic.

"No! Alfonse Please I can't lose you again!" she cried grabbing his arm desperately. .He turned to her and saw the grief on her face because he pulled away. He realized the seriousness in her pleads. He calmed him self and placed his hand on her again and smiled.

"Nina come with me we will talk on the way back to my office" he said wrapping his arm around her back. She smiled and walk next to him as she watch him relax.

She felt so right and safe with him and she wanted to ask him so many questions.

"Alfonse I haven't seen you since you when to be with your father 15 years ago and not much has changed" she said in a serious tone "you even look younger" she added laughing a little. His face slipped for a second but he smiled laughing a little too. He sighed to himself as he bit his tongue. He looked up and noticed the office was right in front of them his name on the door as clear as a bell. Nina looked at it and looked at him.

"You when in to medicine huh?" She said confused as she looked at him alarmed. His mind raced as he recalled what Alfonse was when he was alive and it was then he remembered. He was an engineer his mind raced for his reply as she looked at him.

"Yeah the army told me I was an engineer or something but I picked up on medicine while I was recovering. I even when to school and became a DNP" he said putting his had on the office door and pushing it open. Before he could explain anymore Alice grabbed at him panicky as he looked to her in shock.

"Mr. Elric! We need you the doctor needs you right away we have multi gun wounds all life treating!." she cried pulling him straight through the swinging doors. Nina did not have time to protest but the look on her face when she heard Mr. Elric as she watched Al dragged away sent chills up Al's spine. Al could only pray Alice would not talk as he made his way to the washing room. He would have to deal with it later their were lives at steak. He drove head first into a room with a bleeding from the chest 22yrs old male. Nina was left in the waiting room more confused then ever but she was not leaving with out him no matter how long it took, she would wait. She would not know how long a wait she was in for.

LATER THAT DAY IN ELRIC'S APARTMENT

Ed woke to a sound of gun fire ,he sat up slowly as he looked to the window. What now he thought pulling his blankets off and placing his feet on the wood floors.

"Ah! Cold!" he cried looking down at his poor feet and at this point he wondered why he never wore socks to bed and who the hell keeps turning the heat down. He turned back to the gun fire issue it was one shot and he wondered if it maybe was a car back firing instead he listened no screams he sighed no screams means no gun shots he believed. Well in any case what could he do as much as he did for Winry he thought as he stood to stretch . He when to go make some coffee it would make things better he knew if would for at least a little bit as he looked to the clock on the wall. 430pm his eyes when wide with shock

"I slept the whole dam day away!" he said out loud as he filled the cooking pot with water. He placed it on the stove ,turned it on med heat as he placed a thin napkin on the top and secure it with a piece of string. Then he reached for his coffee he sighed looking at it, just enough for him he would have to go buy more today. Well that was what he would a achieve today maybe he thought smiling. He had finished his coffee and proceed to dress for the market no doubt it would be busy today it was the first of the month and a Saturday at that. He knew regardless of the economic depression people still had to eat and off he when bundled up into the September night. He felt as if the whole world's eyes were on him it had been so long since he had been in the public he prayed no one would recognize him. As he walked he found himself feeling a little better that is until he heard it. The gun fire this time he looked up to see a couple hurry by him and a dark haired SA walked

his way it was then it hit him the man in uniform looked like none over then Colonel Mustang him self. The man gave him a **threatened**

look as he spoke

"Young man there is a town wide curfew set are you aware of it" he said Ed look up at him startled now

"Oh Dam Al might have wanted to mention that to me" Ed mumbled to himself as he looked down to think.

"What!" He barked and made Ed jump

"No sir I did not" Ed answered quickly looking back up at him.

"Well young man the curfew started at 6pm and only army and medical personal can break curfew due to safely precaution allow me escort you back to your residents" he said eyeing Ed up and down. Ed sighed he had no chose so he walked next to the general. He wanted to strike up a conversation so he did.

"Sir what is this curfew for?" Ed ask looking at his way as they walked

"You are not from around here other wise you would have heard some insurgent are trying a up rise again out new leadership" said the General said surprised.

"Your name sir if you please" Edward said he was trying to sound formal.

"General Roy Mustang" he said proudly stopping and holding his hand out to Ed. Ed took it and shook it

"Edward Elric" he reply as they broke to walk again it was then Roy stopped in his track with a startled look.

"You're Alphonse's Elric brother are you?" he said his face getting a cold look. and tone

"Yes I am" Ed replied surprised that Al's name would be brought up in such fashion. It was then he saw the general take both his hand and hold them. Ed freaked what did Al do now .

"Mr. .Elric your brother is in danger" he stated coldly his eyes caught Ed as they widen Ed could not even get a why out before he spoke again

"He been saving them you know all of them and with his own none the less" Roy stated bitterly watching Ed's reaction.

"Who's them what is this about" Ed asked in a angry tone as he pulled his hands away from the General

"Mr. Elric need a remind you Germany is in the mist of a cleansing and we will not stop at no expanse to see to it occurs" He stated in a stronger tone looking Ed dead in the face now.

"Your saying he is in danger because he is helping the insurgents is that right" Ed barked out

"Jews!, gypsies and anyone else who aposes the Nazi way of life" he explain as Ed and him walked.

"General how can you believe such non sense" Ed stated rising his voice only to be stopped in his track to meet a cold wall.

"Mr Elric I have you know I could kill you on the spot and there would be no repercussion!" he yelled holding Ed head to the wall. Ed couldn't move not in hardly breath was he going to die and yet his only thought was still on his brother's not his life. It was then he felt him ease his grip on him and lead him off the cold brick as Ed turn to brush his self off he couldn't help but see the compassion in the general's eyes. The General leaned into his face and Ed braced for in pack but it never came only whispered that caught his ears.

"Mr. Elric this is bigger then the both of us now and matter how right or wrong you or anyone else may think it to be so please listen to me" he said in barely a whispered now as if he was whispering to his self. Ed shook his head as the General turned to lead him away. Ed was confused so he followed.

"Mr. Elric Edward," he said more relaxed as he continue "we will go to your brother now if I can stop what little blood spilled as I can I will I am sure if he is anything like you he does not know. They do not give warning out likely they are brutal" he said as he and Ed pick up speed. Why was this guy helping him was all Ed could think and why he knew they were walking towards Al's medical center where he worked.

"You know where Al works!!?" Ed asked alarmed.

"Yes Edward my men where sent to shut it down in anyway possible hopefully we get there before it is to late for your brother" he stated. Ed was in a panic and he began to run with the General now. All he could think was of Winry and how they shut down her family's business so many weeks ago but he had to know did Mustang kill her he would find out soon enough.

"Why are you doing this helping me" he asked franticly as they were running full speed now

"Because Elric while I might not have a say in many thing I can make some things right" he said sadly. Ed knew in his tone he too out of so many had a do or die position and he was trying to make what little a mends as possible with out being killed.


	5. Saved?

They made their way passed the deli Al had been at early that day ,now running towards some kind of commotion up the ways it wouldn't be long before Ed would find the answer to his brother's faith. As Ed ran he felt his left foot slipped on something and braced to keep from falling but it was too late he hit the ground with a thud. He landed on his butt and as he scrabbled to get up he felt an cold wetness all over his pants and even his hands as he got leverage to get up. He looked to his hand he knew this feeling ,am I be bleeding ? he thought but to his horror under the dim light of the city streets it was not his blood he was wearing **frantically**,

now he jumped up as the general stopped looking back at him with a look of disgust.

"My men where here it's fresh" he said in a serious tone as Ed wasted no time to bolt pass him the general tore forward to meet up with the young man speed now. Ed was screaming in his head brother! He mouthed as he felt the cool air hit his body, his face burned now as he tore up the street with the general trailing fast in his pace.

"Edward stop!" Roy cried desperately as he caught up with him and pulled him to a holt. No! is all Ed could think as struggled with the general blind with panic.

"Edward please don't run anymore if they see you running with me at tow they will kill you" he said grabbing him in a choke hold in attempt to calm him. He could see the young man was nearly on the brink of insanity

"My brother!" Ed squeaked as he was choking his face drawn with horror. He watched as Roy took his hand from his neck and then to his face and gave him a assuring look

"Will be fine look at me kid!" he said demandingly. Ed looked as Mustang shook his head and quickly pulled him in to a run." LETS GO!" He said his face turning serious now and drawing his pistol. It was then they saw the center no guards no men in uniforms just the warm glow of the indoor light shinning through. Ed sighed a sigh of relief as the Genreal holted to a stop.

"We are not safe yet Edward they will becoming they know the injured insurgent from today's boycott are in there" Mustang said pointing to the door. Ed watch as Roy when silent he was thinking so hard now even Ed knew it was a tricky siuation it was then he saw the general lower his head and heard his words his tone cutting deep.

"Edward people will die tonight in there" he said as his head snapped up to look at Ed. Ed could see the pain and hear it in his voice. "It as if I am playing God some will be spaired but not the all" he said as he dropped his hands to his sides. Ed took a deep breath he knew this is how this world is there is no fair trade no happy ending none that came easy anyways he swallowed hard and looked at his hands. The blood from earlier still on them and it seemed more would come without him make a single contact with anyone. He heard the general open the doctor office door and walk in calmly so he followed. As they walked in it was as they building was in a force field from the violence that occurred on the street, a recpinist typing away busy in her work and a young lady asleep in the counter in one of the waiting chair. The general smiled not many would suffer in hopes the medical rooms showed the same emptiness as the waiting room. Then he heard it the sound of the white medical doors open and he knew the face it was Edward's brother one of the people he was sent to kill. Edward caught site of his brother while standing behind the general and in a calm demonr he walked over to him. Al's face lit up as he caught site of the SA and his blood covered brother coming towards him.

"Brother Your hurt!?" He yelled lunging forward to grab Ed but Ed stopped him in his track with a strong hold. Al took in the site better as his brother held him now he could see he was not actually bleeding but someone elses blood and jumped back. At the same time he heard the movement behind him .Nina was startled from her sleep by the noise, she stood up to see Al being held tight by someone and rushed to see the issue at hand. Ed caught her out of the corner of his eye but still kept his eyes focused on Al.

"Where are they! They need help!" AL said panicly as Ed grab hold of him again. Ed began to speak in a whisper when he hear Roy clear his throat to speak.

"Yes Mr. Elric take you brother to the injured" he said praying Ed would catch his drift. Ed glanced over at him in shock but then turned to Al and shook his head.

"Brother let me get somethings Alice get me my-" "There's no time AL!" Ed yelled pulling on him AL struggled confused. Nina watched on confused as well until

she noticed a SA kept watch at the door then she realized what was happening .She quickly grabbed Al's other shoulder and with little effort Ed and Nina carried Al out the door

"No Wait NO" Al' began to scream as he felt a hand go over his mouth. Ed watched Roy's face the whole way out as he mouthed I will do what I can for the rest and

Ed loss sight of him as they ran into the night. The buildings became flashing gray blurs all around them and the streets felt as if they were falling underneath them

as they struggled to carry Al's weight with their owns. They ran until they reached their apartment building and as they when to slip in side they heard them the gun shots rang out in echos. Ed jumped and Nina loss grib on Al as he lunged forward to turn back in to the night. Ed was tried of fighting him and as he saw Al back turn to him he loss all control. He leaped forward knocking Al to the ground grabbing him by his neck

"NO!"ED growled leaning his face in to AL's face. He could hear Nina crying softly as he felt her hand on his shoulder as he laid face to face with Al's horror stuck face

"Let me go some one is hurt! Brother someone is shot!" Al cried struggling under Ed. AL saw the look in his brother eyes he was not going to kill him that was for sure but he knew by his tone like hell Ed would let him go. What's happening Al though as he felt Ed take him in to a hug, he heard a faint cry and felt the tears

hit his neck.

"Just come with me okay AL stop fighting me okay" Ed weakly said lifting both of them up as he pulled away a little but now held tight to his brother's shoulders with both hands. Ed was exhausted now his brother was safe who else he though as he watched his brother shake his head

"Okay" Al whispered in defeat as he placed an arm around him as they walked inside. Nina quietly followed she knew there was so much they had to explain and wondered too how many had died that night. She turned to take one last look and saw ashes falling from the sky. The sound of fire trucks would not be heard that night for that fire ,it would take some lives if any but it would go out by morning. Nina's tears ran down her face as she could only think of the bigger fire raging now fueled by hate. If the love of humanity is not felt soon,the fire will take so many lives and burn stronger by the days. She would pray for the suffering she closed her eyes and turned only to feel a tap on the shoulder. She looked up to see Al with Ed close behind him, he held his hand out with a weak smile beckoning

her to follow and she smiled back she would feel peace if only for alittle while as she took Al's hand. She felt his warmth she would stay alive for him.


	6. The Night

The apartment became filled with life as the three made their ways in it, Ed turned to lock it and leaned against it trying to collect his thoughts. He stood there for a couple of minutes until he heard Nina's voice and turned to notice the two in a lovers in brace as he watched Nina rub his back in comfort. She had told she had to because what came next was Al facing Ed with a face full of tears and anger.

"We could have saved them brother why?" AL sobbed clenching his fist to his sides. Ed watched him speechless he couldn't move he felt as if he had the wind knock out of him but before he had a chance to speak Nina took hold of Al.

"No they were too strong Al we all would have been killed" she cried pulling his arm. Al was

too busy staring at Ed to listen his heart was breaking people died while they ran like coward into the night. He jerked his arm from Nina and lunged his self at Ed until they where face to face yet again. Ed could feel the heat from Al now and stood his ground as he heard Al speak.

"WHY!" Al screamed grabbing Ed by the shirt holding him tightly now but Ed held his ground his face stern and still he almost looked to be cold to Al but Al would not believe his own brother was cold like that not even in this hell hole for a world. Al felt Nina pull him again yet did not response but Ed did he looked up to Nina with the same cold glare.

"Miss your welcome to stay as long as you want but I need to speak with my brother alone" Ed stated as he watched Nina's eyes tear up ,she let out a loud painful cry and dropped to floor. Al broke glare with Ed and

released him, spinning around in shock and fell to her side. Her face buried deep in her hands she cried shaking as Al scooped her back in his in brace. AL looked up to his brother's his face calmer now and without a word Ed could see the talk had to occur later. Ed made his way to the bathroom he would need a shower and time to think. He stripped as he turned the water to a warm flow and stepped in feeling the sting on his skin. He in braced the warm water and the tears he would not cry in front of his brother he cried to himself. He started to scrub but believed he could ever get cleaned the blood was on his hand now more than ever and sorrow forever in his heart. Al found himself listening as his brother mournful cries could be heard through the walls even with the shower running he sighed as he felt Nina go limp in his arms. He looked down to the now sleeping girl, lifted her up gently and carried her to his room. He tucked her in gently ,sat next to her touching her face and thinking hard. Brother is suffering here so much Nina you born to this cold suffering world are so warm and loving how he thought as he watched her sleep peacefully. He found his self falling in love with this girl even it begin less then a day and made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him quietly he needed his brother now. He sat waiting on the couch his eyes drifting as he fought to stay awake it was no use he fell a sleep in a matter of minutes resting ,his words for Ed lost for the morning now. Ed stood in the shower in a daze his crying now under control his mind when numb the only thing that brought him back was the rush of cold water hitting him. The warm water gone now only cold slapping him back to realty how ionic that life is like a shower in away he though reaching for the knobs. He dried his self quickly dressing in to his night clothes and made his way to his bedroom until he caught him out of the corner of his eye. He stopped to look at his brother how innocent almost pure sleeping there he placed a hand on him shaking him gently and watched as he lifted his eyes to him. Al looked up confused but Ed pulled him up with a smile.

"Come on Al you can share my bed" he said as he pulled Al along he stumbled a couple of time but they both found their self to tried to care who's side was who's and both passed out with out a good night. As Ed slept he fled sense for peace come over him and he began to dream . DREAMING

He could feel it the uneasy air all around him as he looked up noticing an old stone road his face drew in shock as he caught site of him his green eyes lite his face up. He knew him.

"Alfonse!" he said rushing to the young man who looked as the day he first met Ed years and years ago. Alfonse looked calm now as if he had no worry in the world but then he spoke

"Edward what have you been doing with your self lately" he chucked as he watched his old friend grab his hand and pull him.

"Alfonse is it really you what is going on where are we" he asked in a panic. Alfonse looked peaceful and relaxed and placed a hand on Ed shoulder and began to speak again.

"Edward you are still as hyper as ever hasn't 10 years calmed you down at all" he laughed as Ed looked at him shaking alittle. Ed couldn't believe this he was truly going crazy Alfonse watched him as he stood confused and dazed.

"Edward l am glad you got your brother back" he said as his smiled faded and he turned away from Ed. Ed's heart skipped a beat at his words and looked up at Alfonse.

"He could never replace you Alfonse you done so much for me I miss you so much your like a brother to me as well" Ed said tapping Alfonse's shoulder. Alfonse looked up suddenly and smiled.

"You know Ed I want AL to take care of Nina" he blurred out as his cheeks when red and looked down.

Ed's eyes became wide in wonder as he watched Alfonse rub his left arms neriously.

"I don't understand were is Nina in this world?" Ed asked looking confused as looked up startled and smile with a little laugh.

"Ed she the girl that helped save AL's life remenber she with you now sleeping in my old room" he said looking up seeing Ed's down found look. He saw Ed was pushing hard to remneber and his head snapped up in a instant,

"THAT'S NINA!" He asked stepping back a little. "I mean Oh my God she grew up if it wasn't for her eyes I would have never saw it" Ed explain. Alfonse smiled ear to ear now yeah that my Nina he though as Ed gushed about her looks. He pulled away from his thought to speak again.

"Edward be careful things are changing my world is not like yours" he said serious now as he turned to look down the street from where they were standing Ed followed his eyes and held his breath at the site before him. It was unspeakable horror. Bodies lay on the street some of small children even infants lay their mother crying desperately as men stomped over them moving forward. The gun shots that rang out were mercy to those lucky to meet a swift death other suffered bleeding to death on in the streets or until a army truck would finish them off under the tires. The burnt bodies of the dead Ed could only place his hand over his nose to block the smell as he watch the flame consume the flesh that remained. He felt his stomach bile come up and he felt his body go numb. He watched as the Nazis dragged the many that where still alive throught the street only to be tossed in a open armor truck screaming for mercy. His breath caught he watched a little boy desperately trying to drag his dead mother out of the street be caught by bullet to his head. AWAKE Ed jumped up out of a dead sleep now sweating as he felt around for the lamp and as he scrabbled for the light he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother?" Al called but it was to late Ed had already flipped off the bed and was face first on the floor.

"AL! you scared me" he yelped as he pulled his self catching the light knob and clicking it. Al could see by the light Ed was sweating and pale as ever

"Brother what is it" Al said inching over to the edge of the bed and sitting next to Ed. Ed looked at his brother his heart was breaking now why did he have to worry some many people he sighed softly.

"Al we need to get out of Germany this is bigger then we could possible imagne what do you know about Hitler?" he ask seriously. Al threw his fist on the mattress sighing as Ed looked up surpised and then they heard a loud bump and a little cry. Ed watch as Al's eyes went wide

NINA! he cried rushing pass Ed and out the door with Ed following at tow.


	7. Risembool farewells and unknowns

_Hey everyone who read who ever you may be I write because I think to much so if someone likes it great if not doesn't bother me just one less thing gotta keep in my head in any case this is probably the longer charpter I have wrote so far and one of my main idea to write at all but also my hardest to put in words so enjoy hate whatever just be happy in any case. Also know the idea are mine but the FMA series and characters that give me the personal live fiction touch I can give them are because of the talent creator____**Hiromu Arakawa. Who by the way share the same Bday **__**J**__** with me May 8 but a different year. I hope at 35 I can be as successful**_

_As her in her writings. Thanks for reading. Yeah we took a break from Ed and Al's world for awhile it was getting boring had to usher Winry in now._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was a beautiful day in Risembool the sun shone bright and their seemed to be a peace all around the little sleepy town. In a little yellow house not to far in lie a old woman on her death bed and a granddaughter losing hope every second that passed. Winry laid her head on the table she was exhausted now they had just brought Pinako home from the hospital in Central and were now making her comfort for her death. She couldn't believe it she just wanted it to be a dream as she lifted her head to the sound of her grandmother moaning it was time for more morphine and Winry had to give it to her. The cancer hit granny hard one minute she was laughing and joking the next Winry found her at the bottom stairs. Oh how she wished she never left her alone that night to go on a date but granny pushed her to go she knew she would never get over Ed if she never got out there again. She sighed as she made her way to the kitchen table were the bottles of medicines lied but before she could reach the kitchen a knock on the door froze her in her place. Who could that be she thought to her self turning to make her way towards the door but the knocking seem to get louder_

"_Coming!" She called as low as she could she wouldn't have someone disturbing her granny from resting. She reached the door turning it slowly cracking it to look out. Her eyes lit up to see it was none other then Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye ._

"_Your granny called to see me" Mustang said watching Winry as confusion set in as she pulled the door all the way open. They walked in as Winry stood out of the way to let them in._

"_Well this is a surprised welcome Granny ask for you why she just saw you at the hospital?" She said as she closed the door behind them. Mustang took a deep breath as he took his hat off and handed it to Winry._

"_Please have a seat I will go put some tea on" Winry said turning to head to the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen until she heard her granny's cries again and remembered she was getting some morphine for her._

"_I will be a minute I was in the middle of getting granny her medicine" she called as she reached for the little orange bottle she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder she caught her breath as she turned to see Colonel Mustang holding it she looked up at him confused. He pulled a chair out in front of her and pointed to it as he sat in the one he had pulled out for his self. Winry was speechless what was going on she though as he looked up at her with pity in his eyes she hated it first Ed AL leaving , I__zumi passing and now granny why was everyone pitying her she had to deal with these things and be strong alone now she thought as she held her hands in her lap now. Mustang watched as her face drew sad and she looked as though she was holding the tears in now he sighed aloud again and spoke. _

"_Winry do you know why I am here?" he asked seriously as Winry looked up to the sound of his voice she watched as he turn his eyes away from her._

"_No I assume to see Granny she don't have long now the lung cancer has spread to her brain " Winry explain looking down to her hands as she rung them together shaking a little her heart felt as if it was going to exploded hearing it come from her mouth. She watched Roy sigh heavily now and look at her as he reach his hand over her to hands._

"_Winry your Granny's dieing wish is that you be happy" he said rubbing her hands with his in a comfort way. Winry's head shot up as tears streamed down her face now_

"_I am happy! What does that mean" she cried pulling her hand away from him Roy closed his eyes and breathed in again his head was pounding now. He calmed his self when he heard the chair's leg slide and knew Winry had jumped up now as she charged away from him he jumped up and grabbed her._

"_Winry Please she wants you to be with the Elric brothers" he said as she stopped in her track at the mention of the two young men that left her years and years ago, her heart sank now as she turned her head to face him. Their eyes caught as Winry arms when limp to her side she looked at him with tears stain her face red now. Mustang did not wait for her to speak again as he took hold of the situation._

"_Winry I can open the gate for your grandmother's life that is what she wants me to do" he said sadly pulling back a little fearing the worst. He watched as Winry's face drew in horror from what he was saying but she quickly recovered her eyes closed and she dropped her head. Roy felt her grip become tighter on his hand as he stepped towards her and embraced her in a hug. _

"_Granny" Winry cried as she felt Roy's hand run through her hair gently_

"_I am sorry Winry am so sorry" He whispered as she pulled away gently to look at him her eyes said it all she was scare now and she was tried being strong alone_

_Winry took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Colonel Mustang will the gate really take me to AL and Ed and Granny who will bury her in my place" she asked in a sadden tone. _

"_Your Granny has ask me to make care for her resting place in your place and all of her earthy assets as well providing your wish this of course" Roy stated. He watched as she took deep breaths now he could see she was thinking hard._

"_How long does she have" he asked interrupting her in thought he felt bad about asking but he knew her answer there was nothing left for her here after her grandmother passed she would go he knew it he just waited to hear her say it. Winry took a deep breath again and spoke_

"_The doctors say a week but I can feel her slipping fast she will pass within 48 hours" Winry said sadly reaching over and picking the little orange bottle up. Roy shook his head as he followed her up to her granny room. He could hear her cries of pain and she calling out for Urey he couldn't help but wonder where he heard that name before as he entered the room seeing Winry standing beside her bed now._

"_He was my father Urey was" she said sadly as she stroked her white hair on her head and touching her now feverish skin. Roy drew back a little, memories of the great doctor he was forced to kill and the guilt he felt. She watched his reaction she knew of his guilt but she knew he was a man who would make right of wrongs._

"_I think she sees him and mommy" she said smiling a little bit as she turned her attention back to her ailing grandmother. She sat on the little stool by her bed side as she dripped the dose of morphine in her mouth as granny licked it and mumbled. Winry took her attention off her to notice Roy preparing a circle of alchemy on the floor around the bed. She sighed heavy making him stop in his tracks to look up._

"_Winry is this what you want" he asked as he knelt down drawing the inner lines of the circle. Winry looked to be taken back by the question but shook her head stating yes. She looked broken now as if a small child that lost her way Mustang stopped drawing and walked over to her. He watched her eyes dropped down to the floor as he reached a hand to her shoulder and he began to speak again_

"_Winry if-" was all he managed to get out before her out burst _

"_No! You don't know how bad I want this!" She cried out now throwing her hands on her face and shook he could only watch as she fought at her tormented soul over this choice and removed his white glove to place his hand upon her. She muffed and sobbed for what seem like a few seconds till she brought her arms to encircle her shaking body in her embrace. Roy rubbed her shoulder gently as he could only close his eyes to drown out the emotions his self. He missed the Elrics so much but he only knew now he could go on without but not her not now. He took her parents away from her and her best friend as well by getting them involved in the military. He his self was even surprised the women in front of him didn't disprize him all together but then he caught his breath in his throat when he opened his eyes to see her tear filled eyes watching him. She turned her hand back to her dieing grandmother, placing her hand on hers and sat her back turn to him now all that was heard was the breathing in the room. Roy froze as if he was held by some force that is until he heard her speak._

"_Granny is this what you want you know all I want is you back I'll take that now over anything in the world I love you" she cried laying her head gently on her Pinako's chest and softly stroking her hair against her head. She knew her grandmother was to weak to answer and only took another deep breath to sit up. Roy watched as the mood in the room had met a breaking point and watched as she rose to her feet._

"_You can take her tonight with the exchange" she asked seriously her face drawn straight now turning her head to view him standing now at he side. Roy taken back by the sudden strength and knowledge as he shook his head in a yes fashion and removed his hand from her shoulder to resume his drawing. He knew the risk involved when the gate opened it could option to take more then just her granny's soul and body it could take him as well. The gate had it own way to demand the exchange fairness and he only wished he had kissed Riza one more time just in case the situation came to that he knew he be glad to give his life up to this women standing before him for the love of the Elrics and the seer act of asking forgiveness and doing right of a wrong bringing lives into her life and not deaths now. Winry smiled to her self she knew now her granny would not suffer long now this way as well she would let her go and Pinako's wish for her for her granddaughter's happiness would be her heaven. She sat down again quietly now waiting as she waited she felt a cold sense station on her leg and looked down in shock._

"_Den" she cried softly watching her dog's brown eyes that seemed dull now from age looking up at her with a sad look as he placed his head on her leg. She petted him softy as she thought of him. He was 19 now couple days to 20 along time for a large dog to be holding on but he still did. She looked up to Roy as he caught her staring at Den Roy knew her question._

"_Den's life line might follow being he is close to death if he is in the room I'll care for him when you leave" he said seriously watching Winry eyes now she knew he wouldn't live forever even if she stayed so why did it hurt so much to hear it but it was then she realize we all will die and life is like that regardless of emotions. He would go with granny tonight she would be sure they would have each other until she would follow besides her parents loved him they would have him as well._

"_No he can go tonight with Granny" she said seriously as tears fell she brought her self to her knees to embrace her old friend. Den looked up now with a sense of peace as Winry wrapped her arms around her._

"_Will you go be with granny for me" she asked her voice getting weaker now as her tears started to fall again Den could only nuzzled his head into her neck and close his eyes. She knew he could understand her as he leaned in to her more and wined a little in her ear. Dogs knew death and felt emotions very well after all their senses are higher. She sobbed heavy now as she held him tighter _

"_Thank You old friend I love you so much" she said pulling away touching his face and taking him in her lap as she rose up to take her place by her granny side. She sat on the stool as Den draped his neck over her shoulder only breathing and caulk tapping could be heard as they stayed there in their moments as Roy continue to work. Roy looked up now at the finished circle before him and only prayed he would do it right as he walked over to the bed. He looked up to Winry as he removed a little hunting knife out of his pocket she looked slightly confused by his action._

_I need some of her blood for the transfer he said swallowing hard he knew what he was as but Winry shot him a comforting look as she began to speak._

"_She just been given her morphine nick her finger a little she will not feel it" she said sadly silently asking granny for forgiveness. Roy did as told nicking Pinako's finger drawing a little but just enough for the circle he was to place on her all the while Pinako remaining as peaceful as ever. He lifted his hand to her fore head, drawing the little circle all while Winry held her breath and urge to cry. Then he looked to Den wiping a little of Pinako blood on his forehead as well Winry stroked the old dog as she place him by Pinako's side in bed. Den looked up as he laid beside Pinako his eyes now closing and draping his self against her. Winry became overwhelm as she let a heart breaking cry and she fell to embrace the them as they laid bed. She could feel her arms just wide enough to hold them both and the tears soaking them as she buried Den's fur. She laid their as Roy watched her he as many death he had witness even felt his legs going and lean against the bed to hold himself from falling. Winry felt the bed move a little and cried out to him._

"_Mustang Please Please" she cried shaking uncontrollable now as she held on to them both with all her strength. He looked up as he heard her desperate cries to him but he could not move but then he heard it._

"_Please come get me I can't let go on my own" she sobbed becoming weaker by the second she could feel them both warm both alive under her and yet they were dead now in her mind. She felt him grab her body by the waist and with little effort pull her gently to him as she turn to cry in his chest. He could only shhhhh her gently and rock her as he pulled her to the end of the room he gently placed her settling her to her knees now. He held her for seem like hours but only minutes and she pulled away enough to look at him her face red and her eyes wide in a daze._

"_I am ready Mustang I am ready to go" She said as her head tilted to the ceiling she felt him back away slowly she now held her own body now it took all she had to hold her self up as she felt a warm feeling trickle through her she looked to them one last time as she caught Mustang and their eyes met._

"_Winry Rockwell farewell take care of your self and thank you" he said softly as he watched the red light flare and her body drop slowly to the ground in a bright light. She caught him before her eyes close a tear one and then that was the last she saw was him and anything of her world. _


	8. THAT DAM WINRY

Edward laid the morning paper down as he let out a long sigh he made his way to his bedroom his mind raced, so much has happened since that faithful night 2 weeks ago. The Elric brothers were preparing to leave once and for all with Nina in their protection. The news of her father breaking ranks to find her and with that his life as well Nina knew the day her father's body labeled a traitor but still he die thinking his daughter was dead as well. She kept the newspaper branding the story labeling him a SA not able to transcend and yield to the higher SS clan now. The SA had been all but eliminated in a short and those who had refused to follow under the so called great Hitler would face death. Ed would go today to pull all the money his father left out of the bank before the SS takes possession of it. Their little apartment he had

left behind was enough but sadly no longer a safe place to live. He would also go to a makeshift grave still freshly made to say goodbye. Ed stopped at the though of her now and how his grieving was still at him even being a month had gone by. Al him self was grieving the loss of a great friend and doctor he worked close with the news came to him days after the medical center was burnt to the ground that the doctor was indeed killed. Ed let another long sigh out as he forced himself up to put his jacket on he listened as the small apartment was silent Nina and Al must be playing chess again or cuddling Ed stopped to smile at the though he had caught the two doing this a number of times and he laughed to himself as he would watch Al shy away in embarrassment. Ed could only say good for him at least someone can find love in this mess of a world but not him. Ed made close the door gently behind him and made his way down the steps to the streets now. There was a chill in the air from that south rushing over Germany as Munich's street seem to become emptiness by days that when by. The people of the town seem to have loss their will to live as people only surfaced to make their daily runs and economic depression made quick to stomp out jobs unnecessary to life. Ed started to walk his mind wondered as he listened to the wind blow between the buildings and the people rush by him with barely a hello. He could hear in the distance marching feet of the SS but pay them no mind for it was only the banded now they gave they where after . Ed noticed the little white arm band on a young mother as she made her way rushing by him ducking into a small market with her child wrapped around her. He couldn't believe now they forced the Jewish to be banded to keep track of them they looked different but not so different some even blended in so a belief can cause grieve in this world he though as he looked down to admire the stone pattern in the street. It was then he relies where he was looking up to the coal black remains of what use to be his former place of employment the big WELDER sign still in tack with burnt ends following the building's window now boarded up. Yes the little shop didn't burn to the ground all the way but Ed haven't been able to come this way to see for his self. His mind wondered as he peered up at the roofless house to the second floor where their apartment used to be if the Rockwells her parents suffered in the fire. He frowned remembering a couple weeks before their deaths Winry's Granny had passed away in her sleep up there. He found himself with his arms wrapped tight around him embracing himself. His eyes fell to the scrape marks in the stone on the ground before him his arm had left those marks not so long ago there he held the dieing Winry Rockwell of this World he closed his eyes dropping to his knees embracing the indentions of the scrapes.

"Has it only been a 4 weeks Winry it feels like forever" he whispered as he felt tears cold on his face he stared as he rubbed the stone with his flesh hand. His mind when blank in grieve as he began to crave in the hard stone with his metal hand this time out desperation. Alchemy all the while not thinking it didn't work here and even if it did what did he have and if that it wouldn't bring her back. He finished it still in a daze as the metal and stone scraping sent a sparks catching his face he snapped looking down in horror. He watched as blood trickled down his face hitting the ground below him and stared in shock at index and thumb which was crushed and deformed now what had he done it was one of the few thing he had to remind him of her. He buckled underneath his weight as his faced hit the cold stone before him he sobbed a loud as he held his flesh hand to the ground a light began to glow and a warm sensation washed over him his face shot up in disbelief. The sky above him lit up as the gate opened before him he watched as a gold form was thrown from it and then he heard the screams and before he had time to react he felt his self lose consciousness. When he came to he was looking up at the sky his chest aching now and it had felt like something hit it hard but after impact the weight got lighter. He when to pull his self up as he lifted his head his face when in to a head of blonde hair and he turned his head to the side to the feeling of warmth as he felt lips against his neck. He drew back in shock as he peered to the woman's face laying on him her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

"Winry?" he whispered in a cry as he wrapped his arms around her and sat up his mind raced as he pulled the small blonde haired girl before him to take another good look at her to be sure. He felt her breathing and knew now she was out cold from the fall but he could not help but notice the tears that seemed to still appeared on her face. She had been crying why he though as reality set in he cried out in pain feeling the bruises starting to form on his body from the impact. That dam Winry he thought smiling to his self with her in his arms as he stumbled to his feet careful to mind the broke hand.


	9. IS IT REALL YOU

The day was still early when Ed found his self back at the apartment he right away could tell Nina and Al had left but wondered how he missed them. He felt his heart becoming lighter now as he took the sleeping girl in his arms straight to his bedroom he would have to investigate Nina and Al absence before getting any happier at the moment. He only hope she was not seriously hurt now and hoped Al would come home soon to look her over for injury. He reach his already mess up bed to laying her down gently before he could let her go he felt her move a little and in a blink of his eye she shot up.

"EDWARD!" She cried out as her eyes shot open and her hands flew to his face. He froze in place as her eyes locked his in a stare her face all but in a bewilder state as she fled his face frantically as she pulled him to sit on the bed in front of her.

"Winry "he whispered softly as he placed his hand on hers that still held his face her eyes now started to fill with tears now as her hands squeezed his face tighter between her hands. Ed felt his face starting to hurt some from the pressure now and attempted to pry her hand off only to be push down on to his back as he felt her embrace him.

"Edward is it really you?!" she cried pulling a way to catch his face again but before Ed could answer she buried him in her chest Ed all but caught his breath as she suffocated him he held it so not to spoil the moment but after a while he started to feel light headed .

"YES ! AH I can't breath" he cried out pushing her away gently taking a deep breath as he came face to face with her now he still held a strong hold with his good hand as his arm wrapped around her lower back. He saw her face had been soak now with tears and her eyes deep in color and took a deep breath. He lean in catching her lips with his he didn't know what came over him he had seen her now he had to taste her. He heard her cry out in his mouth as he tasted her tear stained lips and he felt her tongue caress his gently .He felt her heart beating wildly now as he wrapped his arms around her to encircle her and then he felt her jerk back from him as she let out a painful hiss. He pulled him self up as he lower her down to her back her face racked with pain now.

"Winry what is it?" he asked as he looked her body over in panic his eyes caught her as her hand when to her head.

"My head it hurts so much but I" she whined throwing her hand to her head he eased her on the pillow behind her the tears on her face now faded as she started to breath heavy. She lifted her head to him she was out of breath now and in a severe amount of pain. Ed rub her head gently his face all but sadden by her pain now.

"It's okay Winry I'll get you some help" he whispered trying to calm her demeanor now as she thrashed in the bed some as Ed brought his good hand to her chest now to try to calm her he could feel her heart beating slowly now. She lifted her hand placing it over his as she looked up to him peacefully staring at her now . She suddenly felt pain reside to a bearable point she smiled as she lost her self in his beautiful eyes. She caught his auto mail out of the corner of her eye now as he held it off the side of the bed. Ed saw her and tried to make it even less noticeable by shifting his body but it was too late.

"EDWARD ELRIC" She scolded in a whisper as she sat up some and reached for his arm. Ed could only roll his eyes now he knew what was coming. She began to speak again when the pain throbbing started causing her to push his arm away as she threw her hands to her head she cried out slumping back.

"Winry! Please relax am here" he cried jumping up to catch her as he laid her on her back again she held her head sobbing with her eyes closed now. Ed lean in gently placing his forehead against her as she felt his contact she open her eyes in shock to the sight. She caught her breath as the pain seem to die down some as the eyes of an angel seem to stare back at her. She could not seem to look away how beautiful of a gold they where and his face so comforting now. She felt him as he placed a light kiss on her cheek and rub it gently all the while Ed felt as if he was going to buckle from weakness. She had her angel with the gold eyes and him his with her deep blue and for those moments they did the impossible created a world of peace.

"Brother!?" They both heard Winry eyes when wide and Ed stood up both turning their head to the voice. Al caught his breath as he looked to Ed and then to the person laying in bed his eyes lit up.

"IS THAT!" He cried as he jumped grabbing Ed's arms Ed couldn't control his self and started to cry now as Al pushed pass him. He stood in a daze only hearing Al's squeak as he fell lunged forward embracing a surprised Winry. Ed wiped the tears in his eyes and turned in panic as he watched Al scoop Winry up in a bear hug almost pulling out of the bed.

"AL hey AL take an easy she's hurt" he said seriously as Al froze in his track and looked down at Winry who seem all but fine to him. He quickly laid her down as gently as he could and back away some with a look of concerned look on his face.

"It fine Ed I am fine AL come here I missed you too" she laughed grabbing at Al's hand. Al sat on the bed looking her over as Winry tried in vain to comfort him but being a doctor Al would make sure she was okay. Winry touched his face she couldn't believe how grown he looked now compare to Ed he had grown now to look like a man as well. Ed haven't change much either she thought as Ed pulled a stool to the edge of the bed to watch Al exam her. She felt Al grab her hand as she touch his face and looked confessed as he stare at her with the same concerned look.

"Winry what hurts" he asked in a doctor fashion as he placed his hand on her head to check for fever. Winry jumped slightly as she felt Al's hands on her stomach pressing down.

"GEEZ AL WHAT YOUR PROBLEM!" she cried alarmed pulling his hands away. Ed couldn't help but smiled as Al had a startled look on his face.

"Winry relax Al is a doctor in this world he laugh" as he watched Winry face turn red Al giggled a little too as he watched her look down in embarrassment.

"Alphonse?" they heard some call as they all looked Winry held her breath as she watched a light brown haired girl walk in the room with a smile only to turn to a straight face as she took in the events. AL stood up as Nina looked at him confused.

"Nina this is this is" he said before he could get the rest out Nina spoke up.

"Winry Rockwell I havn't seen you since Eric passed away" she said sadly as she watched Winry face grow a bewildered look.


	10. The bank the goodbye and the reminder

Ed had made to quick to stomp the confusion out by pulling Nina out of the room in reason of the injury exam but he still had to think of some thing to say to Nina. She knew who Eric was but what she didn't know was the Winry of this time had been killed not to long so what was his next move with explaining Winry. Nina walked next to him quite now she and him where on the way to the bank Ed's great idea to get her out with him. They walked until they reached the little building branding the words BERENBERG BANK and Ed opened the door for Nina as she stepped in side he followed. The bank was empty inside and no one seem to be at the front desk so Ed took it a pond his self to ring the little bell in the front as Nina sat on a little chair in the waiting lobby. They waited as Ed started to fill out a piece of paper Nina got up and walked over clearing her throat causing Ed to look up from his writing. He caught her eyes staring at the little piece of paper but watched as she looked away quickly he rolled his eyes. It was such a taboo to look at people's money withdraw slips but she was with them now so there was no reason to get up with her.

Edward she said sadly looking up at him catching him off guard now as he stopped writing to look up again. He caught the sadness in her tone and prayed she wouldn't ask any more question.

"What is it Nina?" He said seriously watching her dig deep in her pocket and pull a bank book out. She looked at it sadly and walked it over to him. Ed took it confused until he caught the names on the little book it read Nina Tucker and Shou Tucker he sighed as he looked up at her again. She looked all but broken now he knew it was what little her father and her had left before he had been kill.

"Nina you don't have too" he said pushing the little book back in her hand only to have it pushed back in his hand as she gave him a sad smile and looked down.

"Daddy would want this money to go to good use and to care for me your pulling Al and your money out too right" she said seriously now as she looked back up to Ed with tears in her eyes. Ed sigh lightly as he nodded yes as he took the little book in his hand to place on the counter.

"It's not much so I am sorry" she said softly as she turned her back to him to make her way to the lobby seat. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and was startled as she turned to find Ed with a sad smile on his face.

"Mr. ELRIC! Good afternoon to you what can I do for you?" said a young man looking about Ed's age causing Ed and Nina to look up.

"Hey Joseph how's the family?" Ed said smiling as he watched the young man take his place at the booth.

"Their well thanks for asking now what can I do for you" Joseph said as he watched Ed lay two bank book down on the counter.

"I need to make a few withdrawn from our savings all of it" Ed said as he watched Joseph's eyes scan the deposit slip in shock.

"I am going to have to close your account then" he said lowing his head and they both became silent all that was heard now was Joseph's shoes against the floor as he walked away with Ed's slip. Ed took a deep sigh now as he watched his old friend walk to the vault and he turn his attention back to Nina at the sound of her heels on the floor. She sat quietly in the chair now her face turned to look out the window she looked so depressed and all Ed could do was stand there. She is not alone now and Al will make a great husband he though as a small smile grew on his face he turned back to the sound of Joseph clearing his throat.

"Edward" he whispered with a little smile as he placed a envelope down on the counter. Ed was surprised to see him smiling now and signaling him closer. Ed all but lean over the counter to hear what he was saying.

"I see your doing better Winry would want you to move on" he whispered in Ed's ear which may his eyes light up.

"Ah no she is Al's girl" he answered aloud making Joseph and Nina both jump a little in shock. Ed turned his head catching Nina blushing controllable now and turned back to Joe he sighed again as he looked at his confused friend

"I could never get over what happen to Winry she was a good friend" he said sadly as he saw Joseph eyes drift down in sadness. Ed stared at him for a moment as the two caught eye contact again as if reassuring him he was okay Joseph cleared his throat and began to speak again.

" Would you like the rest of the Rockwell account as well?" he asked sadly as he looked at Ed with a sobering look.

Ed sighed heavy now he couldn't believe he felt like crying it had been so long since he let his self mourn but he put his head up high and shook his head yes to the question at hand.

"This is the money from yours and Miss Tucker account I'll have to open the Rockwell's lock boxes as well as get the money they kept in the vault he said reaching to his waist and jingling the keys. He turn to walk away but stopped to turn his head back to Ed.

"Would you come with me to the lock box?" He asked softly as he watched Ed's eye down turn and step through the small swinging door. They walked to the steel door in front was the large metal latch that Joseph grab and pulled.

The latch made a horrible screaming sound against the lock as it opened and Ed felt a head ach come on. He stood back as the huge steel door was slowly pulled open and peered in side to see the many walled lock boxes on the right side sitting. He watched as Joseph lead the way following close behind him until he stopped suddenly and let out a huge sigh.

"Here it is" he said placing the key in the hole as he looked at Ed and they both heard the little click as the door popped open. Joseph stepped back some as Ed made his way to the front of the box and reached his hands in to feel the contents. Ed could feel the coldness of jewel little deeper a wooden box and yet at the very back his hand found a book. He brought the book out first almost going weak from the sight of it PHOTOS it read on the front in bold gold letters. He felt his heart sink as he pulled the book to his chest and held it as if he would die if he let it go. He couldn't hold it in anymore as a small tear fell from his eye.

"God Winry it's all I have now" he cried softly as he felt a hand on his shoulder Joseph peered over the little book and He too felt his heart sink. He watched as Ed opened it to both their surprised a boy that looked just like Ed but younger with shorter hair was on the first page. He read the little poem she write under his name

My darling your life of breathing breath was short but of beating heart will live on for I am staying alive for you. Always you're my love it will be long after the death of you and I alone. My dearest I will see you I will wait for you please wait for me

I love you

Winry Rockwell 09/15/1921

"Aw that's Eric" he heard Joseph sadly as Ed shot up startled. It was Eric but for a slit moment he thought it was him.

He shook it off reached in to the box pulling the little wooden box now and then the jewel. He wanted to be alone so bad right now he could feel his self losing his mind. He put lifted the little box open to place the jewelry in it when he caught eye of a little leather book title Winry Diary and his heart sunk yet again. He stuffed the jewelry inside and shut it quickly this was brutal to his heart now. He turned to notice Joseph had walked away now and walked out of the safe to find him with a little cotton bag in his hand as he stood at the front counter.

"Here this has all the money in it you can put the other stuff in it too be careful that is a lot of marks in there"(About 5000dollar in USA dollars a lot in 1933)he said with as small smile. Ed could see his friend's worry over the fake smile but he knew as well as Joseph this was the final goodbye for both of them.

"Yeah Joseph take care of your self" he said softly as he put his hand out to Joseph. Joseph looked at it sadly as he looked up and quickly embraced Ed in a huge

"Elric please take care" he whispered in his ear as the two parted from the hug. Ed turned away from his old friend looked up to Nina who was standing to await his approach to the door. Ed walked over to Nina his face all but sober as he lead the way out of the bank. They walked all the way home in silent Nina kept close to Ed and every so often Ed would feel for the little bag in his coat pocket. His heart felt heavy now he wondered what would happen to Joseph and his family truth to be they were Jewish and the owner of the bank was trying to protect them. The street were quite that day well too quite and as they walked Ed felt a tug on his shoulder causing him to stop in place. He looked up to Nina as she held his arm now.

"Ed we're home what are you trying to do get us lost now!" she laughed a little but it slowly faded she watched Ed walk by her to grab the hold the door for her. She sighed softly as she walked past him and felt the air from the door behind her close. She heard Ed's foot steps close behind her as they climbed the several flight of stairs. She couldn't wait to see Al maybe he was in a better mood and she missed him a lot.


	11. The loving lies and Truth

Hey everyone or one reading there is attend lemon in here or a sex sconce it not juicy or anything I not to good at writing sex sconce in fact I rushed it a little but you know all the fan fictions I have read in the pass Ed seem to get some before Al and I wanted to see him get some first I guess. LoL! Yeah Ed don't worry Ed will not be a 30 year old virgin in this story either. He is close thought being 28 and all sorry if the sex scene doesn't live up to a standard I am working things out in the 1930's women didn't most women didn't even have sex till marriage. Happy reading!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The apartment seem quite when Ed opened the door letting Nina in first before shutting it behind him. He noticed the light were all off and the humming of the refrigerator was all that could be heard.

"Alphonse!" Nina called quietly as she made her way to his bedroom only to be caught half way by his hand on her arm as he pulled her to him

"SHHHH Nina Winry is sleeping" he hushed as he smiled at the startled girl.

"Alphonse how is she?" she whispered smiling back now as she let Al remove her coat. He smiled as he looked up to find Ed reaching for the coat also with the same questioning look on his face.

"Thanks brother" he said as he turned his attention back to Nina. Nina yanked at him impatiently now as he looked at her and sighed.

"She got a minor concussion and some bruises but she'll be okay I gave her something to relax her I just couldn't get her to explain how she got here in the first place I mean the ga -OCH!"…he yelped in middle of sentence as Ed grabbed his arm pulling him forward. Nina stepped back alarmed as she watched Ed drag Al to the front door and out in to the hallway. Ed sung Al around in the dark hallway pulling him to him now.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" He whispered in a harsh tone as Al's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What Nina has to know!" Al whispered back with an even tone now as he pushed Ed's hand off his shirt.

"Oh yeah like she knows about you Mr. **Heiderich**." Ed shot back sarcastically now as he watched Al's eyes turn down ward and lower his head. Ed sighed aloud as he turned away to calm his nerves only to be alarmed by quite sobbing and turn in shock.

"She she wouldn't understand I 'll lose her" Al whispered lightly as tears rolled down his cheeks and balling his fist to his side squeezing them tightly. Ed felt like such an ass now he didn't know what came over him but the truth to be is if AL loved her she would have to love him for him.

"Al" he said softly walking over to him now with a softer look on his face.

"No! your right brother she has to know and I'll tell her tonight" he cried out pushing Ed back some as he turned and pulled the door open. Ed couldn't seem to make his legs move as he stood there and watched Al slam the door in front of him. When he finally moved he found a spot against the wall , sat he was too tried to go in there and deal with the after math. It was getting dark outside now usually around 6 it does he though as he looked to the little side window across the hall. He closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall all the while fighting the nagging need for sleep but it was mute in a matter of seconds he was out.

IN SIDE THE APARTMENT:

Al lean against the door his hand to his heart now how was he going to bring his self to tell her the truth. The tears on his face still fresh as he pushed his way in to the living room in hopes Nina was not to far. It seem every step he took felt as if his heart was going to explode and he felt his ears burning now as he walk. He found the living room to be empty but a small light shining from a open door way peeking through his bedroom. He sighed aloud as he put his head up high and walked up to the door placing a light knock on it.

"Come in" said a soft female voice as Al pulled the door open his eyes were assaulted by the must beautiful sight. Nina laid on the bed in a pink bra and white silky under wear she hung her head over the bed now as he stood in all.

"Alphonse I was expecting you" she said seducing sitting up in a not so modest position. Al was so moved by the act he had even for got why he came in the first place as he felt his leg giving in. He knew a women body by the many books he read, maybe a child birth here and there but nothing compare to this as he stood wide eye now. He was a doctor dealing with medical term but he didn't need the medical term for what was going on in his pants, He lean against the door shutting it and turn to lock hastily as he made his way over to the women in front of him.

"Nina what are you doing?" he asked dumbfounded as he sat next to her on the bed but regardless of his question he lean in now as she advance forward catching his lips with hers. Then like a rocket words were not exchange as he felt her pull him down on top of her now. He felt his penis aching as he felt her entrance through those panty as he buck against her his mouth all but covering her mouth. The nipping ,pulling and tugging began they both felt as if they were burning up inside Al had loss it when he felt her pull at his button to his jean and discarded them quickly. He felt her buck underneath him as he pulled at her bra all but freeing her breast and his hand found them causing her to moaned. He pulled away from her kiss as he trail kisses down her neck now and finally capturing her left nipple in his mouth. He felt her rip and pull at his shirt as she peeled it off over his head as he sucked hard on her now hard nipple. She moaned out louder as she dug her hand to his boxer peeling them to his knees he stopped to remove them as she removed her panty as well. He caught sight of her and grasp as he placed his hands on her stomach running his hands down to her inner thigh now. He was out of breath now as was she and they both stopped in mid flight as they caught the lush in one another eyes.

"Nina I" Al said softly placing his hand on her cheek she closed her eyes as she leaned her face in to his hand. Nina opened her eye as tears fell on to Al's hand she took his hand with her and kissed it.

"Please Alphonse " she said as she pulled him over top of her again he cried out as he felt her entrance against his penis he started to shake now as she seem to be guiding him with her hands on his back. He told a deep breath as he plunge his mouth against hers as he glided his hip forward and his penis penetrated her. He held tight to her now as he felt pleasure like never before she cried out as something halted his penetration from going any farther. He knew right away it was her virginity or medical term hymen and stopped to look up at her. She nodded her head lightly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck she held tight as he proceeded forward. Al heard her cries as she suck on his ear gently at times biting it yet in a matter of a half a second it was over. He could feel it now the tightness the warmth becoming stronger and it set him over the edge. Nina small cries mixed with little pleasure and most pain seem to die down as the two gently rocked back and forth taking in this moment. She could feel the pleasure starting to come now as she felt him becoming hard again inside her and became aroused wrapping her legs around his waist. Al cried out seaming like a small child at times delighting over the pleasure he was feeling as Nina pulled him to her chest she too in a stage utopia . She tossed **frantically**, at the feeling of pure pleasure as she felt her inside walls close tight around him as she shook to the pleasure she cried out as she felt Al pull himself up. She watched as his long hair fell out on to his shoulder as his hand when flat to the each side of her on the bed. She grasped as she felt him ramming harder and deeper now as she bucked forward meeting his stride. She heard him cry out as she felt the warmth flow in her and soon following nailing his back as he fell on to her breathing heavy.

"Nina" he whispered as he looked up to her turquoise color eyes she knew what he was going to say and place a finger on his lips

"Don't say because of this" she said softly as she watched his soft brown eyes light up

"Nina I love you regardless" he said placing his hand on her face as she began to cry again.

"Please don't let this one be a lie too Alphonse Elric" she whimpered as she caught him off guard his face all but alarmed at the name she called him yet at the same time relieve.

"Nina I never-" He cried out only to be shushed again by her finger her eyes now locked with his in emotions.

"I love you Alphonse Elric for you" she whispered pulling her finger away and kissing his lips gently. Al deepen the kiss as he to began to cry softly. She knew who he was of course she was in love with him not who he said he was. He pulled away gently placing his hand on her cheek again.

"Nina how did you know?" he asked softly as he watched her give him a small smile.

"Alphonse I saw you that day at Alfonse's funeral and it was like I knew you and Ed right away. You see a nightmare I had when I was little I was running with four legs like a dog or something. I was being chased but hearing voices calling our to me later it wasn't until I met you I found it was your voice. I was running faster and faster turned each and everyway till I found myself at a dead end. A man with an X on his face started to pet me I could hear myself screaming in my head for help but could not form words. He seem nice but then he said I wouldn't suffer anymore, then I awoke in several pain and couldn't remember who I was or where I was only thing I could remember was that dam nightmare and the voice calling me Nina. My father had to rush me to the hospital that night they said I had a seizer" she explained sadly. Al's face all but when white as he took in the story he too could barely remember the day Nina of his world had died but knew for sure her soul had taken over this body. He sighed lightly as he laid next to the woman in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know how but they found each other worlds away and he won't lose her this time around.

"We will talk more later let's get some sleep Nina no more nightmare I am here" he said softly as he pulled the blanket up to their chest. Nina's face when red as she push him gently

"Alphonse what are Winry and Ed going to say with us being in here with the door locked" she said realizing the situation.

"What can they say we are grown adults although I am not ready for kids if we dodge this bullet we might want to be safe next time" he laughed in a whisper as Nina face became redder then ever.

"They have something for that we'll have to get in the morning I know where that is unless you want-"

"Are you crazy I know my cycle" she laughed as Al's face turned red now and he sat up suddenly.

"You mean you planned this!" he whispered devilishly. She shook her head and pulled him down in a hug as they settle in falling a sleep.

Ed is still sleeping in the hallway.

she felt for him


	12. How did you get here?

He awoke to the sound of a door closing and foot steps heading his way . He jumped up as he watched a young man jump back startled in front of him.

"Edward you scared me! What in the world are you doing sleeping in the hallway did you drink to much or something" the young man said jokingly as he watched Ed shake the sleep away.

"Ah sorry Frank I didn't mean too I just sat down to think and must of fell asleep what time is it? He asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"5in the morning look Edward I know you been going through a rough time and all with the Rockwells. On top of you and AL out of a job good sleep in a bed okay I gotta get to work if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask" he said seriously putting his hand of Ed's shoulder.

"Thanks Frank that means a lot but we're be fine" seriously he said smiling as he watched his neighbor rush by him now. Ed stretch a little as he turn to face his door. Well it sounds quite in there he though as he reach for the knob and turn it slowly. He would have been angry about someone not locking the door if it wasn't for the fact he was sleeping almost on it .He open it slowly as he entered and slowly closed it till it click turning the two lock down. He took a deep breath as he turned to face a dark living room with surprisingly doors on both end shut. Did Al sleep in his room he thought as he caught site of the empty couch . He sighed as he made his way to the couch that was until he had another thought. If Al slept in his room then Nina and Winry must be sharing my room, so I'll go share his room with him like old time he thought as he made his way to Al door to be sadly jarred as he turn the knob to a locked door.

"Weird Al never locks his door the girls must be in there" he mumbled as he made his way to his room's door to find this knob did turn unlocked. He opened it gently as he peered in seeing a form on the bed but stopped suddenly as he heard a light moan.

"Edward" he heard a soft female voice whisper as he walked closer he heard her again

"Winry?" he asked out loud as he threw his hand over his mouth in shock what an idiot he thought as he froze in place watching the form in the bed moving now. He watched as indeed it was her as her long blonde hair fell to the side of the bed now as struggled to lift her face off the mattress until she inch to the edge of the bed . Ed gasped as he drove for the blonde as she tipped off the side of the bed and hoisted her back up.

"Winry be careful" he scolded as he laid her back down in the middle of the bed. She thrashed if as she was drunk but Ed knew it was the pills Al gave her earlier that where the reason for her disorientation being so bad.

"Edward!" she cried out as her head thrashed with her eyes still close and her arms waving wildly now as she grabbed a hold of him. He could see the tears in her eyes as well as heard the desperation in her voice as he felt her shake him. She was still asleep or maybe half awake either one she still held a strong grip as she snaked her arms around him pulling him in her embrace. He felt her chest rising up and down as she sighed softly burying her face in the nook of his neck. He hear her breath in quickly through her nose and felt the warm air brush against his skin. He too was now tucked away in a nook only hers in her neck he knew she was taking in his scent for that is exactly what was claiming the him.

"Stay" she cried out in a whisper that sent chills down Ed's spine. He complied as he started to fall asleep to smell of her skin and feel of her softness. He felt her breath underneath him and kiss her neck.

"I will forever" he whispered back as he became engulfed in warmth and comforting darkness. He had felt like he had slept for ever when he awoke to the brightness of a light shining through. He when to pull him self up only to bump his face in a head of blonde hair he turned to head to notice Winry sleeping soundly on his chest. He sighed softly as he felt his only arm had when numb now from being under her and gently pulled it out shaking it. The whole time he could not take his eyes off the angel sleeping on his chest. He sat up some to watch her a little better only to be surprised by her sleepy blue eyes shining back at him.

"Ed your so warm" she said softly as she rubbed her hand against the back of his neck . He smiled as he placed a kiss on her four head. She lifted her face to his and he watched as she closed her eyes and he too close his as he felt her warm lips touch his. He wrapped his arms around her now pulling her in as they kissed passionately he could hear her cries in that kiss as she tighing her hold on him. She suddenly pulled away catching him off guard as she sat face to face with him now with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward I never let go of hope I see you again!" she cried out shaking him a little as he found himself overwhelmed now. He brushed his hand long her cheek as he smiled at her trying so hard to find the right words for the moment.

"Winry I never stopped thinking about you" he said softly watching her smile through her tears. She lean in quickly and caught his lips again with her and this time causing him to fall to his back. He felt a new strength come over him as he over power her kissing her passionately now as he took in every inch of her lips with his. He pulled away franticly taking in air now as he notice her also panting for air desperately and at that she threw her head to his chest squeezing tight now as he close his eyes embracing her his lips resting at her ear.

"Winry I have to know how did you get here?" he whispered now causing her to put her head up. She looked at him now with a sad look as she sat up some on his chest.

"Mustang sent me here" she said her eyes now down casting some in shame as she watched Ed's reaction.

"How why!" he asked out loud throwing his hand to his head in frustration it was then he caught her face it seem in shock as she pulled her self back to a sitting position tears now forming in her eyes.

"You don't want me here is that it?" she cried throwing her face in to her hands. Ed sat up quickly reaching for her only to be pushed back lightly.

"No Winry it's not like that I swear it's just" he said sadly sighing as he put his head owning defeat

"Just what? Ed" she said sadly looking up at him she all but gasped as she saw tears falling from his face now.

"It's just" he cried softly closing his eyes as he stiffen turning his back to her

"No more secrets! I am not a little girl anymore!" She cried out grabbing his shoulder pulling him to face her.

"I wanted you to be safe! I knew you were safe there!" He cried back his face stain red with tears as he placed his hands on both of her shoulder shaking her gently. Winry was loss for words as she looked she came face to face with him now. He looked like a scared child yet he was a grown man how was it he was so scared at this point. She looked away distracted by the feel of his metal hand and took hold of it inspecting it quietly.

"Edward what did you do to your hand" she said softly looking up at him with her eyes claming and in place. He turned his head as she ran her hand over the damage parts and sighed heavy as he caught her sadden look.

"I damage it forming a circle into stone" he said seriously as she looked up in shock.

"Can you still move it is it working okay" she asked softly as she examine it more.

"It isn't to bad its just I have no thumb and only half an index the edges will have to be dulled so I don't accidentally stab some one other then cosmetic it is fine" he explained as he felt her pulling at the digits.

"I am sure we can add more metal to extend you index and make a thumb" she said smiling as she pulled his hand in her lap. She looked up at him as he reached for her pulling her in his arms

"I missed you so much I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Winry smiled today was going to be an interesting one at that as she closed her eyes to the sound of his breathing. They were both startled by a loud growling noise and they pulled back in alarm as they stared at their stomachs and started to laugh.

"Look like some one hasn't eaten anything in awhile" Winry giggled as Ed looked up smiling

"Yeah well I think your was louder" he laugh as they both looked at each other now.


	13. Reader feed back

Hey everyone I been pretty busy but still writing I am hoping someone is reading I don't seem to get a lot of review but pretty good hits in any case I loved to hear the bad and good if anyone would like to comment. I don't want to say no feed back is discouraging but it is always nice to hear it well I am working on the next chatper but not sure where I am going next hopefully one of the reader will give me some review from a looking in view thanks for reading will update by Friday 1/30/2009 Thanks 


	14. Weak

Hey everyone sorry for being so late on a dead line a promise but I have been having a bit trouble with the story line moving along. I work full time and deal with this great thing called life so it can get kinda crazy but I want to write I feel this story got great bones and meat as well I hope I am getting some day dream from the story base. I hope everyone is well too. Thanks again and sorry again. Let me know what ya think about everything

Later VTSTAR

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day had began and the two were eager to emerge from the bedroom specially Winry. Ed had gotta up to change clothes as she laid her self back on the bed all she could do was stare at the ceiling now as the he moved around in the bathroom changing . She looked down to the sound of water as she stared at her clothes how long has she been in them now and when was the last time she took a bath let alone eat. She felt weird with out him now he only being in the other room at that it was as if she was being overwhelm with the little distance and just like that the tears began.

"Granny" she cried out throwing her hand to her falling tears. She could not bare the scars much longer the hungry she had felt minutes ago seem so foreign as the grief covered her again with the memories filling her mind now that she was drug free and thinking clearing she clench her heart with her other hand as she felt the pressure of the pain. She let out a loud whine as she held tight to her now throbbing chest was she that weak now she thought as she looked to the bath door that swung open. Ed's face in shock as he rushed to the distress women in front of him.

"Winry" he whispered before he was take by surprises by her falling in to his arms.

"Edward! I feel awful" She cried out her grip around him tighter as he felt her body weight coming down on him her legs all but gave way on her 5'8 frame as he sunk to floor with her in his arms. She started to wail now as Ed searched desperately for her face beneath her hair

"Oh Winry what has happen to you!" he cried pulling in tighter now throwing his chin over her shoulder now he couldn't believe how much she was spinning out of control so fast again. Winry felt faint now as the world around her seem to become muffled she couldn't make out what Ed was saying anymore as she snatched at his skin like a wild animal now in panic. She couldn't seem to get her words to come to her lips as she pushed Ed away to face her pawing at him more. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she became exhausted and closed her eyes breathing heavy now. She began to shake as she started to sweat and her eyes started to sunk in as tears spilled out.

"What is it Winry what the matter! Alphonse!" Ed yelled desperately as he shook Winry her face was paling face as Ed threw his hand to her head feeling her feverish skin. With in seconds Al found his way through the door as Ed rose Winry back up to the bed laying her flat Al check her vital sign as he turned to Ed panicked.

"Brother she is severely dehydration I have to get a intravenously on her quickly" he yelled

" A WHAT?!" ED yelled confused Al rolled his eyes looking at him crazy now.

"AN IV ED! get Nina we have to get her to the nearest hospital now!" Al screamed as he rolled Winry in the blanket and lifted her.

"We might have a problem doing that" Ed said panicky as Al handed Winry to him gently. Al looked up in though.

"There is no time Ed she is going to die if she does not get the IV in her soon" Al yelled walking out the door while Ed followed behind. Ed felt his face burning with fear now as his pace caught up to his brother who was pulling his jacket on and already at the door.

"AL their already looking for you as is isn't their anyone you know that can help " Ed asked seriously clenching the girl in his arms to his chest tighter. He watched as Al sighed and put his hand to his head in frustration. Ed was right they would kill him for sure if he came out of hiding. The only person he could think now at this point to help them would be none other then Mustang himself but could he find him in time.

"I'll take her Al just tell me how long she has till it's to late" Ed said walking over to Al and leaning Winry into him a little.

Al place his hand on her face as he dragged it down to her pulse Winry was fully unconscious now as she laid with labor breathing. He's heart dropped as he lifted her eyes to see her pupils already sunken in and turning a tints of red.

"Please Ed take her now she doesn't have long a good half an hour longer like this and we will lose her" he cried pushing her gently back in to Ed's arms.

"Right!" Ed yelled as he dashed by the two as they held the door for him. Ed's heart raced as he ran down the 4 flights of stairs as if it was nothing and busted out on to the street below in a full on run.

"Please! Help! ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE" He cried out as the tears began to fall on his face now he had not meant to yelled it out but the words forced their way out of his mouth. He held tight to the girl in his arms as he bolted down the street yelling aloud as he when. The world became a blur to him now as his only thought was to get her someone fast for help and as he ran he felt a hand caught on his shoulder. He could feel his heart was beating faster now as he came to a halt and was whirled around in a before he could see who had grabbed him.

"Elric what do you have there" he heard a stern voice demand Ed heart felt as if it had a weight lifted off of it for the voice belonged to none other then Mustang himself. Ed face relax some as the tears from early fell on to the wrap bundle in his arms.

"Please General I will pay you anything give you my life even please help me save this girl" he cried out leaning the girl in his arms forward for Mustang to see. Roy stepped back in amazement to the desperation of this offer and reach for the girl as Ed place her in his arms.

"I will see what I can do" he said in a low voice and before Ed could take another breath Mustang back was turned to him.

"No wait take me with you I don't want to be without her" he cried out again chasing behind him. Roy turned with a stern look on his face now as he watched Ed reach for Winry again.

"She doesn't have much time Elric do you trust me or not I must go alone" he said sternly Ed face was now stricken with grief as he shook his head saying yes and reach to stroke Winry hair.

"Please Mustang if she doesn't make it come back for me so I can join her" he said seriously as he backed away slowly staring him eye to eye now.

"I will call on you in three days with one of your request I will find you" he stated as he turned and run the opposite way now. Ed's heart was now in his throat now as he dropped to his knees. Why I just got her back now I might lose her again he though holding his face in his hands his tears trickled from underneath his palms as he struggled to stand. He felt his world become hazy but fought to stumble back to his apartment were Nina and Al waited with bated breath for news on Winry recovery. Ed was found in a daze leaning on the front door pounding without control AL was alarmed as he open it slow to see Ed's drawn expression.

"Brother what happen to Winry Brother!" he cried out as Ed collapsed in front of him.

"NINA! HELP!" He cried out falling to Ed's side tears now falling from his eyes as he struggled to gather Ed up in his arms. It didn't take a genius to relies Ed was heavy because of his metal limps and AL struggle dragging him to the couch as Nina rushed with a cold rags and a glass of water. AL took his vital sign and check him for injury then looked up to Nina in shock.

"He fainted Nina he showed up without Wirny and fainted at the door" he said sadly as he brushed the hair out of Ed sweaty face. Nina laid the cold rag on his head cause Ed to twitch as he shot up like a rocket

"AL! Nina where am I Winry" he yelled trying to pull himself up only to met by his whole body aching.

"Ed Please drink some water and relax you are suffering from severe fatgue" Al said lean Ed back some.

"Where's Winry is she okay?" Nina asked as she watched Ed turn to her with a disorientated look Ed put his head to his hand and fell back now as his memories came back to him now. She was taken to an unknown fate base on his trust in a man that had spared his brother life many weeks ago but still was one of them. Al and Nina eyes were wide with now and on Ed as he swallowed a sob as he threw his hands to his face.


	15. Three days later

Hey guys I firgue I get two chapter out this week seeing how I didn't see me promise for last weeks updates so here ya go my brain thanks me :) and I thank you enjoy! OR NOT :*( take care. Let me know how it doing on you scale.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been three days now since he left her with him and three days of pure hell for everyone waiting. A couple of times AL threw his hand in the air ranting how he could not wait much long but Nina was their laying a hand on him to calm him. No one was more overwhelm and heartbroken those days then Ed himself by the third day he became weaker now that he haven't moved nor eaten despite Al effort to get him too. He drunk the minimum water thanks to Nina and AL they were able to hold him down to long enough to drink at least. He sat up looking up to his night stand where a small ticking clock sat. He had left Winry with the man he trusted 72hours and 42mintues ago and still no word. He felt as good as dead his heart sunk even more as minutes clicked by he listen to each second and felt pain from each click that occur. The click became louder and louder as he struggled to stay sane the clock seeming to be moving at a rapid rate now and the room spinning . He threw his self on his back shoving the pillow over his face now for a split second he was clenching it to his face to where he could barely breath but no the waiting was suffocating him enough as he thought as he loosen his grip on the pillow allowing air to rush to his lung. He wailed out a pitiful cry but stop short as he hear it. A pound on the door clear as a bell over his suffer he leaped to his feet and was already at the door knocking AL out of the way.

"Brother?" murmured in question as Ed swung the front door open seeing nothing but a pistol to his chest and his heart sunk as he dropped to his knees lowering his head now closing his eyes. She's gone he thought as he awaited for the gun chamber to click but to his surprise no such noise occurred as he felt someone gripped his metal arms. He open his eyes to see the tall black hair man he had left days ago kneel down beside him

"She is going make it Elric" he said softly his eyes watery some as he heard Ed let out a gasp of relief. Roy pulled the Ed to his feet and closed the door behind him gently. AL stood back confused now as he pulled Ed to his side staring in all at the General in front of him

"Your" Al said shocked as he stepped back some.

"Yes I am General Mustang you're the great Dnp I met a while back and Nina" he said frowning and taking his hat off to her.

"Nina I am so sorry for your loss he was a good man standing up for what he believed I am so happy you are safe." he said taking her hand and bowing his head. Ed stood back in a daze now his take charge attitude well on the back burner as he lean against the wall for support.

"AL" he whispered as he sliced down the wall slowly his face was white as a ghost now as he felt his body losing the strength to keep him standing.

"Brother why are you doing this to yourself this isn't helping Winry treating yourself this way" Al cried bringing his arm around Ed's waist and pulling him up.

"Let me help he must be heavy poor kids he is full of metal" Roy said putting his arms around Al's arm on Ed's waist.

"Just help me set him on the couch I'll move him later Nina go get some more water and a little bit of bread" Al said softly looking over to Nina.

"Pull your self fullmetal this is no way for a grown adult to act" Mustang said seriously and with that Ed and Al both turned their heads surprised it been so long since they heard that nickname but the general had never knew him from their other world. Mustang looked at the two startled as he looked down.

"Excuse me I apologize you must be a bit sensitive about the amputee limps" he said as they reached the couch and sat Ed down gently.

"No no not at all just a old friend of mine along time ago called me that before he" Ed stopped their as Mustang smiled at him and sat next to him.

"I apologize for the discomfort was the nickname" he said again Ed's face was relaxed now.

"No big deal you remind me of him in away keep calling me it if you like I am just glad to hear Winry is doing well where is she exactly" Ed said leaning gently into the couch pillows. Nina was along side him with some water and some bread he took both gladly and down them.

"Edward I will make you some stew if you like and you Mr. Mustang would you stay for dinner" Nina asked as the two men looked to her now curious to her proposal. Mustang and Ed both nodded yes as Nina smiled and turned away walking to the kitchen.

"Nina I will help you" Al called getting up from the couch and walking pass the two but stopping short to turn to Ed.

"Please Ed I want Winry home soon Please find out where she is" he said down casting his eyes toward Mustang before darting off.

Mustang smiled now as he and Ed were left alone now the two both knew something had to be said about the blonde's condition.

"She is doing fine staying with my secretary at the moment posing as her sister but I do have a question about her ID if you don't mind" Mustang said right out catching Ed off guard.

"What's that mean I grew up with her" Ed said watching Mustang eye him up now. Roy let a small sigh and his expression turned serious now.

"Winry Rockwell died months ago according to" he stated

"She was killed!" Ed interrupted with a harsh tone as he sat up now. Mustang cleared his throat to speak again

"Our records the body never was recovered due to fire that girl looks and have the same name as the so called deceased who is she the real Winry is dead I saw her myself die right before a young man". He gasped as he caught Ed's eyes and Ed's face return all color as he stood up violently now.

"MURDER! What do you know about Rockwells murders you son a bitch!" Ed yelled now in a fit of rage. Mustang stood up quickly taking a breath and stepping back.

"It was you!" Mustang blurred out falling back now as Ed threw his hands around him neck and began to choke him. Mustang struggled knocking the lamp on the side table off causing it to crash to the floor which alerted Nina and AL of course besides the yelling.

"BROTHER STOP what are you doing!" Al yelled turning to signal Nina back in to the kitchen area for safety.

"He's a murder AL!" ED managed to yelled out as he rung at Mustang throat all the while fighting to stay grounded.

"I was only taking order! I never" Mustang cried as he fought feverishly to pry hands from his neck but Ed was so far gone in rage he was kicking and fighting him back as Mustang swung him to the front door slamming him violently against the hard oak door. Ed cried out but with the same force shoved the General back losing the grip on his neck but falling to the ground in a thump with him. They both wrestle for control now as Al rushed in trying in vain to pull them off of one of another only to be thrown back himself. Mustang wasn't trying to hurt nor was he trying to get himself killed either so he had to fight back.

YOU BASTARD!!!!! ED screamed flipping back and forward exchanging punches with the general who was easily several inch taller then Ed and build thicker then him for being 5'11 with barely any meat on his bone Ed sure could put up a fight. Roy was doing all he could to keep from Ed's metal limps from crushing him by locking his arm down even with that he still fight well.

"BROTHER STOP!" Al screamed again this time throwing himself between the two successfully knocking them apart all three stopped at once when the front door swung open and one gun shot was fired. Ed breathing heavy now as he lunged forward Mustang only to be caught by Al as he held his arms behind his back.

"No body move!" a tall brown eyed blonde hair women yelled out pointing her gun towards the three now.

"EDWARD! Alphonse!" Everyone heard as a blonde blur darted between the confusion knocking both Elrics to the ground now. Riza rolled her eyes lowering her gun as she turned her attendtion to the general.

"Wirny?!" Al called out as he sat up on the floor now he noticed Winry was laying on top of Ed now as they looked up at each other

"Winry" Ed cried in a whisper as he saw the colors in her eyes bright as day now and her skin with it's healthy glow he wrapped his arms around her as tears fell on to his cheeks.

"Officer Riza what how on earth did you found me did you come alone?" Roy asked in a low tone as the officer shut the door behind her now quietly.

"Miss Rockwell wanted to come so badly I didn't see a reason to hold her much longer in any case I glad I did " Riza explained dusting him off some and fixing some of his messed up hair. Roy sighed softly as he felt the pain in his side start to double.

"Everything was under control here" Roy shot back looking over to Ed who had sat up on the floor now with Winry's wrapped around his neck he could she Ed's face now calmer and relaxed. Ed looked at him mouthing the words thank you as tears fell down his cheeks.

"General is this how people repay your kindness now by beating you to death " she added as she turn ther gun on Edward Elric as he stood up now his face clear as a bell of the guilt he had. Ed lead Winry over to Al's embrace as he walked toward Riza with her gun drawn on him. He had looked at fear some many times but now it's wasn't so bad staring death in the face he would only pray Al would carry on well without him. Winry cried out as she lunged at forward only to be held back by AL.

"I know the punishment of my crime" Ed said softly putting his hands together and offering them the Roy all the while his face straight and sober now as the tears seem to have all but disappeared. Riza lowered her gun and reach for his hands only to be stopped with a stern look from the general.

"No Edward!" Winry cried out

"There is no crime here but only a misunderstanding and a grieving friend" he said in a strong tone as he lowered Ed's hands and signaled Riza fire arm away. He reached his hand out in a business fashion and Ed was taken by surprise when he gripped it shaking Roy's hand sternly now as the twos eyes met.

"Mr. Elric I am sorry for your loss and have the up most respect for you if I had more men like you to lead I would be in better shape" he said seriously as they ended their hand shake.

"Thanks you for everything regardless" Ed said softly as the two stared at one another.

"My sins will never be repaid but I will assure you I will act according to reduce the impact of suffering of other I wish you well I hope I can still call you Fullmetal and you still call me friend" He said placing his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed shook his head with a small smile now.

"General" Riza whispered watching Roy turn and nod to her walking pass her now she followed as she close the door behind them as if they weren't even their the room became eerie silence as the three long time friend stared at each other in relief.


	16. No reason to feel alone

Well here is the next chapter thanks to everyone who been reading. I enjoy reading my own work sometime but truly the many writer before me are the one I love to read story from. ALL writers out their keep dreaming keep writing and always have a pen close by for those idea. Reader keep dreaming as well and I hope that reader become writers and vice. I'll try to get another chapter in before me and my Fiancé go to Tampa,Fl this weekend. Be safe and enjoy.

Later VENTURASTAR

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Were are we going now Ed thought quietly as he sat on the ledge of the window sill the moon was shining so bright that night as all the residents of the apartment started to settle in. Ed laughed to him self now when because he had no reason to ask this question alone as saw in the window that Winry was standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Ed?" She asked softly as he turned his head and flashed her a comforting smile. He noticed the tools in her hand and sigh softly as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"It's been such a long day Winry you sure your up to repairs?" Ed asked as he watched her take her place next to him laying her tools out on the bed.

"Of course Ed it's been so long I been dieing to see how the auto mail been holding up and beside I have to dull these finger down before another one of us are rushed to a hospital" she said with a light laugh in her voice. Ed rolled his eyes some as Winry placed a pillow in her laid and pulled the arm in to her embrace on top of it. The two were quite for a long time as she took a metal file out and started to slowly run it across the sharp ends. Ed watched her every so often looking down out of shyness he was really staring to feel that she was real now. Winry finished quickly dusting the metal chips on to the pillow and applying some oil lubrication to the joint. Ed flexed it some it felt better already just with the lubrication on it. He looked up to see she was already lifting his plate on his shoulder now. He pulled away at a deep sting pain as she looked up at him startled.

"Ed it looks like your wire have come lose from your index and thumb " she said as she removed the plate all together exposing the red plastic wires.

" You know my hand has be aching a lot more lately I thought it might have been because of the weather" he replied as he watched her run her finger across the wire. Ed's heart was in his stomach now he sat quietly as he watched her adjust the wire causing a bit of discomfort but after a while his finger started to twitch on it's own.

"Winry can I ask you a question?" Ed said softly watching her look up her eyes now on him and giving her attention.

"What is it Ed?" she asked softly watching him swallow hard.

"Well it's kind of a personal one you don't have to answer it if it hurt to much to" he said.

"Go on" she said watching him search for his words

"Well when you learned Mustang had killed your mother and father how did you forgive him or even did you?" he asked quickly catching Winry face growing sad as she became sober now as she thought of the question and she looked up with a small smile.

"Ed I hated him until I couldn't hate him no more but I understood it was what he did and not him I hated" she explained looking him in his eyes. Ed turned his head to the side as if he was a confused animal. Winry let out a small laugh as she screwed his plate back to his arm. Ed's face lit up with a smile as he pulled his arm up and moved it some.

"Prefect!" he said as he watched surprised as he bumped face first to face with her now. She blushed as she felt his breath on her cheek. She was only leaning to store her box of tools under the bed who knew .She misjudged where she came up when returning to the bed and now they were inches now and their eyes locked on one another.

"Winry I mean you" he said and she giggled as they inched closer closing their eyes to the touch of their lips. Ed felt his heart beating fast now as he felt her lips soft against his. He leaned in now with his hand on her chest and feeling hers as well. Winry groaned some as Ed deepen the kiss and wrapped his free arm around her. They hungrily kissed one another as Ed eased her to her back on the bed underneath them. He could feel his blood rushing and a bit discomfort in his lower region as he tried desperately to get the upper hand on it. Winry pulled away trailing her lips down his neck now pulling at his skin every breath she took as Ed bury his face in her hair breathing her name. The connection felt like fire now as Ed gently rubbing him self against her feeling his erection now poking her against her inner thigh. Winry let out another moan as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him in closer. Their lips met again as Ed crashed down on top of her covering her now entangling his hands in her hair. Winry bucked against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their clothes the only thing holding them back now as they feverish wrestle for control of the kiss. Winry pulled away breathing heavy now as she grabbed Ed's face with her hands and looked him in the eyes. Ed glazed back at her catching the lustful stare yet froze admiring her beauty as he felt her hands disappear from his face. His face when wide in shock when he felt were those hands had slid to as he felt pulling at his collar shirt. He gasped as he felt her lift it up to his chin and then over his head where it's next stop was the floor. She pushed him forward sitting up some to kiss his chest and capturing his left nipple in her mouth. Ed moan aloud as he grasped her blouse now struggling to keep from going over the edge as he felt her hands on his chest and her tongue massage his nipple. She trail hot kisses back up to his neck as she stopped and helped pull the blouse over her head where it met the same fate as his shirt now. He grasped at her bra as he worked tirelessly to get it off only to be shoved slightly by Winry who removed it in a fraction of a second. He forced her to her back again as he attacked her breast with his mouth covering every inch of them with his lips. He did this until he caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard causing Winry to cry out in pleasure. She rocked herself against him now as she felt him straddle her. She felt like she was going to explode and her underwear was soak through as she laid underneath him feeling his erection driven deeper against them. She relies laying their her skirt her underwear had to go and so would his. She shoved her hand to skirt waist and slid them of peeling her underwear with it. Ed wasn't quick enough to remove his pants as he was at his button and zipper went he felt Winry shoved his hands away. She pulled both his pants and boxer down at once and the two kicked them to the floor. There they laid naked Winry trace a line with her hand down his chest to his hips now as Ed sat up to admire all of her beauty now. They both where red in the face now as they caught their eyes on one another.

"Now Ed take it easy I am kind of new at this" Winry whispered as she watched Ed lay his hand against her stomach. Ed let out a small laugh as he looked up at her.

"Do I look like I have experience" he asked as he smooth her skin with his palm to her neck now. Winry looked at him shock now and blushed even more at the reply

"You mean you're a?" She asked he shook his head and he placed a finger on her lips she smiled as he found his way to her face placing his lips on hers. He trace her body with his metal hand as he position his self at her entrance. Winry took a deep breath as she felt him enter in her his lips were not far to catch her cry of pain as he slid in her breaking her barrier now. She began to cry the pain inside had started to build now felt as if she was being pulled apart. She cried out again breaking contact with his lips as she pushed him back some not breaking their inter connect though her eyes bored in his.

"Winry" he whispered trailing her tears with his finger he could see she was in a good amount of pain now as her face was turning red from her biting her tongue. Ed felt like exploding were he was inside of her because of the pressure but he held his place as he watched her cry out. The pain was written on her face with tears now as he pulled her in holding her close now.

"I am sorry" she whimpered pressing her face against his chest as she felt her body adjust around his size now. Ed cupped her cheek as he pulled her to face him.

"I love you" he whispered as they locked eye contact she let out a whimper as he pulled her in for another kiss. He gently eased farther in her the pain seem to let up as she got lost in his kiss now. She felt his lips pull away as he pulled himself up to thrust into her and he groaned her name as she felt her walls crush him. She felt her inside become warm now as she watched Ed's face drain of energy as he lowed himself down on her. She sigh softly the warmth he filled her with was comforting to the pain and a bit pleasurable. She wiggled her self around some to feel out the situation as she did she felt like she was being shocked with a wave of pleasure as she felt a sensation overwhelm her. Ed came alive to the feeling as he grip her again pushing in her deeper this time sending shock wave of pleasure through her body and this time she cried out in pleasure as she nipped at his ear. He thrust deeper and deeper in to her as she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled at his ponytail causing his hair to fall pass his shoulder now across his gleaming with sweat chest.

Winry! He cried in pleasure as he felt her walls close tighter and tighter around him. She muffed her scream in his neck as he started to ram in her now faster and harder. She rocked to keep up with him meeting at the peaked out as they held on to one another as the warmth filled them and the pressure subside. Winry breathing heavy now cried out as the last wave claimed her exhausted as she closed her eyes whining his name softly. Ed slowly slide out easing her gently in his embrace against his chest now. He was shaking as he held her as tears fell from his eyes and he looked down to see she was doing the same.

I love you Edward I have always loved you she whispered sleepy as her tear stain face found it's place against his chest and she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead and clench on to her tightly as he took fell heavy to the slumber. The two fell asleep holding tight to one another no longer a world apart and now they were one.


	17. To tell her

Hey every one this one is a short one but I will work a another one you see I went out of order with my original chapter idea so I had to run with this but enjoy I think my next one is going to be a good one. I hope I can get it out before we go away but if not I'll have to get posted it on the following week. Take care be safe! P.s if this is good or bad I like to know. LATER VENTURASTAR OUT

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are staying late to fix it right?" he heard a feminine voice ask as he looked up. He was in his old welding shop off of Rosenstabe street where he used to work. He looked up to see the strawberry blonde he knew so well as Winry Rockwell. She looked beautiful as ever with her blue eyes shining and a smiling on her face.

"Winry?" he said out of disbelief as he watched her walk over to him with her hands on her hips

"Edward Elric you look like you seen a ghost what has gotten in to you" she said she watched him stepped back almost tripping. She stood there now with a confused on her face as Ed felt his body trying to make sense of things.

"Where am I?" he asked watching as Winry turned her head confused to the question.

"Your at work silly and if you don't want to be fired you might want to do some" she said sarcastically

as she sat on top of the work station desk.

.

"But your "he said as he stopped to think if this was a crude joke or was this her haunting him now. He had to try it come on to her again and see her reaction to see if she was really her.

"Winry?" he whispered as he marched up to her and pulled her in his embrace he heard her squeaked out of shock as he came face to face with her now. She looked in his eyes only to quickly look down and push away.

"I am sorry I am in love" she said as Ed stepped back some watching her ring her hand against her chest. He went to speak only to be stopped by her voice again

"So are you" she said softly as she smiled at him. He heard it behind her and saw the fire saw the blood and the tears as a bullet hole ripped through her chest and she fell forward. He lunged to be at her side only to be pushed back by someone of the same size. He fell to his ground as he looked up to see a blonde haired man with hair framing his face leaning down over her.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed leaping back to his feet but as he caught sight of the man's face he froze in his tracks. The gold eyes stood out on the young man mirroring Ed. He had tears rolling down his cheeks as he scooped her body in his arms. The blood ran down his face now as he stared at Ed with a calming look now as he started to fate out.

"Eric?!" Edward called out. Eric could only reply with a nod and a smile as he lean his head against the motionless girl in his arms. They were gone just like that leaving Ed to-

He awoke startled now sitting up quickly and looked to see he was in his room. He felt Winry slide to the side as she balled up some holding her pillow in a sound sleep now. He couldn't fall back to sleep as he laid their wide eyed staring at the ceiling and for once in a long time he began to prayed. He saw her and Eric in his dream. He sighed he had not tried to think of the Rockwell girl he was falling in love with here to much anymore . The one he buried with his own to hand on that fate full night. He looked as his hands one metal and one flesh. It was odd but he felt a certain peace as he turned over to wrap his flesh arm around the women beside him He laid his head on her back and listen to her breathing softy now. Her hair and her last know spell with a w not a b was the only things really different about her . She was right though in the dream about him being in love but he still could never banish her far from his mind nor his heart.

Eric your one lucky son of a bitch he whispered and he smile as he rubbed his face in Winry back now taking in her scent.

He laugh to his self and let out a small whistle.

"So am I" he whispered now under his breath as he pulled the girl next to him closer to his body now. She would be his comfort and he fell back to sleep that way. The morning sun was not shy that morning nor was Nina and Al's mouths. Ed stirred at the commotion and look over to see Winry wasn't affect at all still he had to see why the two felt the need to talk so loud and at the sound of it like right in front of their door. He slipped a pair of boxer on and a wore looking white beater as he wonder his way out to where the voices where coming from.

Nina I just don't think Ed need to know right he said frustrated as he found him self walking in a circle

But Alphonse it's not like you to keep secret from your brother Nina said softly sitting on the small bar stool

I know Nina but he did know the danger he might do something reckless to himself and I can't have-

Al's shut his mouth as he caught Ed out of the corner of his eye now and looking right at him

Brother!? Good morning! Al said trying to sound cheerful.

"Alphonse what is it what is the danger what have you her he demanded.

Al looked down to the floor now as he found him self trapped in a hole he could do no better to get out of

"AL!?" asked aloud now.

"Brother it's not that important we just have to relocate you know that the war seem to be gearing up now" Al stated

"I know that AL but we still need time" Ed said throwing his hand to his side

"Brother they are taking people from their home as we speak" he said seriously

Ed face when sober as AL sighed. True the Germany army needed soldier and also to eradicate any non aryan blooded or sub human they called them at times. Ed wondered why the feature as speck was so important as he held no blue in his eyes and that the so called great Hitler himself had none at all. He was deem the sub human on looks alone let alone personality if anything. Ed and Al seen this before when the people of Isbal were being exterminated back in their world. Their red eyes dark skin and different belief lead people to become primeval again. Man's close minded way of if you don't understand something or if it's different fear it and destroyed it. Ed rolled his eyes at the thought now more. We came to far in the chain to start going backward now idiots! He thought as he shook his head .

Brother we leave Germany tonight then Al stated as he walked off to the kitchen Nina following tow.

"No AL we need to stay and fight!" Ed yelled chasing after him and pushing pass Nina and grabbing Al's arm.

"Fight Ed! He yelled turning and facing Ed with a cold stare. Al's face was red now with angry as Ed held tight to his arm.

"You see how far fighting got with a lot their dead now Ed! DEAD! And I don't know about you but I will not have Nina Winry ,mine or even your blood on those bastards hands because you wanted to be a mother fucking hero!" Al yelled pulling his arm from Ed grip and pushing him back . Ed stepped back in shock as Nina cover her mouth now and all when silent. They all looked up as to the sound of a door opening suddenly

"Alphonse Elric what would your mother say?! she taught you better than to talk like that! I excepted crap like that from Ed now not you.!" Winry yelled storming out of the door way and grabbing AL up by his collar. In a matter of second he retreated back to his shy and quite ways all most looking as a small boy being scolded as Winry waited for him to reply.

"Hey!" Ed whined in rejection only to be stared down by Winry and he backed away more.

" am sorry Winry" Al whispered as he felt her let go of his shirt now and he looked down ashamed.

"What's has gotten in to you" she asked watching as he shook like a small child but before he could speak again Ed spoke up.

"Winry he has lost a lot of friends to this war already" he said sadly watching Al ring his hand now as he looked up.

"And you Ed you have not?" she asked watching him place a arm around his disheveled brother.

"Ed loss her" Al whispered causing everyone to look up alarmed his words was like a bullet in Ed's heart as her faced came to memory in his head but right in front of him stood her double. Ed fell back some as everyone cast their eyes on him now.

"Ed what's he talking about" Winry asked as she watched his face go pale.

"Rockwell Winry Rockwell" Ed said sadly touching his face with his metal hand to cool the string his face was feeling now.

"Sound like my name without the bell at the end to the T" Winry said watching Ed let out a sigh.

"Nina would you come make breakfast with me?" Al said calmly now as Nina shook her head and followed close behind him.

He walked to the small swing door as he turn suddenly causing Nina to run to him. She blushed as he wrapped a arm around her she notice he was looking back at Ed now

Brother we leave to night he said simply and turn with his left arm wrapped around Nina. They disappear into the kitchen as they left Ed and Winry to stare at one another confused.

KITCHEN;

Al pulled Nina in tight as he began to cry and all the while Nina trying to soothe his nerves.

"Alphonse darling look at me" she said softly pulling him a way to look in his eyes. His soft gray eyes filled with tears started to empty dry as all he could do was get lost in her beautiful shade of green and blue.

"I won't lost any of you this time around" he said seriously as he felt her trace the last fallen tear off his face with her hand.

"Alphonse" she whispered pulling him in as their lips met. He kissed her with strength fueled by the thought of losing her and she was overwhelm by the feeling as she pulled away only to throw her self into him. He wrapped his arms tight around her and their they stay listening to one another hearts beating. Al looked to the kitchen door as he held Nina in his arm. He could only hope Ed was fairing well and he sighed as he release Nina slowly.

"What should we cook today Mr. Elric" Nina teased watching Al give her a devilish look.

"What do we have should be the question" he asked as he dodged to keep from being wracked.


	18. Then,now and inbetween

Hey everyone I sorry I been down for awhile. We are buying a house and I am so excited on top of getting married so I been busy but happy. Well here it is it's kinda filler to the story but their will be more I just been busy. Be happy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two stood staring at one another as they listened to the sound of Al and Nina voices. They could not make out their words but knew they were talking. Ed sighed aloud as he watched Winry dropped down on to the couch. Ed's heart felt like it was in his throat now as the silent continue in the room. He looked up to her questioning eyes as she when to speak.

"Did you love her Ed?" she asked softly on the verge of tears.

Ed walked over to her and knelt down with a sober look on his face as their eyes met. She heard him take a deep breath as he reached his hand up to her face. She only jerked away lightly as he stopped in shock only to look down now as the tears started to weld up in his eyes

"Yes always but she belong to someone else just as I but I tried not to she was so much like you " he said putting his flesh hand up to his freshly fallen tears. Winry held her breath to keep from crying out but she caught him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so sad and lost now as she looked down at him calm.

"She was here and she really meant a lot to you" She said catching him off guard as he hear her laugh a little. He looked up to the tone in her voice and noticed she was smiling.

"I am glad she was here for you when I was not" she said softly leaning against the couch as they break eye contact. Ed came up to sit next to her on the couch now as he hear her let out soft sobs.

"She would have never replaced you in my heart "Ed said softly brushing her hair out of her eyes to reveal the river flowing down her cheeks now. Her eyes clear from the pools flowing downward as her nose ran some. Ed wiped many away but it seem it was impossible to stop. He pulled his self closer to her as they were nose to nose now

"I love you Winry Rockbell forever nothing in this world or our would change that" he whispered softly brushing his lips against her. She could feel his soft lips against her as she closed her eyes and pushed in to his embrace. They were breathing lightly now as both got loss in the emotion the kiss held. They both parted slowly as they search each other's eyes. Winry took a deep breath and brought her hands to her chest

"I had someone back at home too at one time" she said sadly looking up at him. Of course she did he would never think she would be alone all her life over him he just wondered who would be worthy enough for her heart. She watched as he waited patiently for her to speak again

"Russell" she said softly pulling on a small necklace she had around her and clicking the small heart shape locket open. He gasp at the name even more at the picture. Ed thought for a spilt second remembering the good friend Russ that he met who impersonated him along time ago. He was relieved to see him and Al's picture where placed in that locket as well. He still had a empty feeling in his stomach as he looked up at her confused.

"Russell Tringham?" He asked

She shook her head as she pulled the locket back to her heart and shut it gently.

"It was short he came looking for you one day that was when we met we became really good friends that's all but when he told me he loved me I just couldn't return the words but felt it" she said sadly becoming quite now as his memory came to her. Ed looked down he felt relieved yet jealous at the same time but looked on at Winry as she remained silent wondering if she was missing him.

"I was so lonely without you but Russ made things a little better he even understood when I told him I was still so in love you and that was why I could not love him like he did me. He was so hurt but he understood and loved me anyway." she explained as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ed knew what she was saying all to well and could only imagine the day Russ came to her was like the day he came to Winry Rockwell of this world.

"Russell die doing what he loved like his father. He wanted to find away to bring you back" she said softly as Ed's face became sober. He remembered the young _alchemist and his brother who longed to follow their father foot steps._ Ed knew the boy and promised to keep in touch after they had got their bodies back but sadly he left that world before hand. Ed looked up at Winry who was tucking the locket deep in her shirt now.

"Did you love him then?" he asked softly watching Winry's smile fade. She felt guilty minutes ago she was making him feel the same way over the girl like her in this world. She knew Russell was a lot like Ed but didn't look like him of course but didn't fall in love with him to replace Ed. They both knew it was for the best to love then move on because after all the other wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yes always but never like you, you were always my first love" she admitted taking his metal hand in her flesh hand. Ed sigh softly as he brushed a strand of hair off her face with his flesh hand. The two had change so much but at the same time loved each other more.

"Winry it was okay to love him you know" he said softly as he watched her became sadden.

"It wasn't like he was your replacement but I believed I would let myself be with him sooner or later" she said softly.

She looked down as she felt his eyes watching her the room became eerie quite.

"Winry" he whispered softly as he saw her tears start in her eyes. She was sad because she confessed she was weak. Then at the same time just letting Ed know she doubted him was breaking her heart. Ed was not like that though he was confused to wonder why she had become so sad. Just as she accepted his happiness without her why did she except him to not do the same.

"I am just so happy I am with you again" she cried throwing her self at him. He wrapped his arms and held her tightly as tears found their way to his eyes now.

"Winry can I ask you a question it's been bother for a while now but now ,now I want to know why did you have tears in your eyes that day I found you is because you had regrets about coming here" he choked out as tears fell. Winry pulled away shocked at his words and their eyes met.

"Never Ed never she was dieing they were dieing I had to say goodbye" she cried tracing his tears on his face.

"She as in granny right? They?" he asked confused.

"Den and granny were dieing so Mustang used their life sources to bring me here" she explained with tears in her eyes. He watch her as they became quite now. She was being so brave about everything now as she smiled through the grieve she was feeling and clear her throat.

"Ed granny dieing wish was for me to be with you and Al again" she said pulling him in her embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands rested again her chest, She was holding him for once and not for a second did Ed want her to let go. She had him tight as he buried his face against her neck. She felt the tears wet on her skin and knew he was letting his self mourn now the loss of Pinko Den and even Miss Rockwell. He hadn't cried in so long like this and it felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of him as if he felt weightless now. He even breathe lighter as he cried it all out. He missed her so much. She was the gate way to his emotions and the reason he was staying alive. The two stay like that for what seem like forever until they heard the door open to the kitchen. Winry cried out softly as she saw him standing their now looking like a lost child. Ed pushed a way gently to turn his head to see him as well.

"Alphonse" Winry whispered and in a instant he was there at both their sides joining in on the reunion. Winry's tears starting to fall now even more as she embraced both of them now. She had the two people in her life that meant the most to her and she wasn't going to lose them again. Al started to cry as he held tight to his childhood friend and brother.

"It's like old time again" he laughed as tears fell down his cheeks. Ed and Winry laughed with him and it seemed they all seem to be at peace.

"Pinko when peacefully then?" Al asked softly. He didn't take his eyes off Ed and Winry as they smiled through tears

"Yes Al she did" Winry said pulling him closing with her arm around him. There Winry sat Ed to the left of her with a arm wrapped tight around her back and Al to the right of her with his arm under Ed's on her back. The two men smashed her in a bear huge between them and she laughed out loud as their long hair had started to tickle her face. They broke apart as they say on the couch.

"I love you Winry always have as a sister and brother he well you know" he said softly as he watched Ed blush and place a arms around Winry. Winry leaned in to him gently as Al admired the two.

"Alphonse?" a soft voice called.

They all turned to see the brown haired bright eyed girl standing at the doorway with a tray wine glasses. Al smiled as he jumped up and walked to Nina's side. He placed a kiss on her cheek and took the tray from her. They both made their way to the couch Ed and Winry made room. AL sat the tray of wine filled glasses on the small table in front . The gentleman the ladies their and then took theirs.

"Too us and a new life" Ed said raising his glass as every touch his with theirs. It was a good feeling to be home with the ones you love in one place. It would not stay for this night was their last in the small two bedroom apartment but for these few hours let it be this way Ed though as he watched Nina and Winry start to giggle as Al's face turned red. He watch from a distance until Winry poked him out of thought.

"Ed did you hear that your little brother is growing up" she said happily as Al was playfully slapping Nina as she started to tickle him. Ed smiled and kissed Winry on the cheek as he pulled her close.


	19. AL's talk and SWEDEN?

Hey everyone what's up been busy. This whole get out of Germany thing got me stumped. I know I can get something going soon it bother me so much b/c even I want to know what next. I am on the end of my seat with my own story. Well been working a lot of OT at work so I have been keeping busy thinking. I'll have something I want to by the time I take like 3 weeks off the story to move! AH I can't believe we own a house now sweet! I'll be excited I hope I can take something from those emotions. Well I am wrapping up my small chat with anyone who reading. Enjoy hate whatever you like just stay happy and safe! Oh yeah know I don't own FMA at all and honestly I it's a lot of pressure! It's a great anime I enjoy it on this end later ya Peace!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

That night came fast for the crew and everyone seemed eager. Winry sat at the window sill as she heard him gather things in the bag. She had really nothing and what she did have well they didn't need to be packed. She stared out the window catching Ed's refection as she watched him packing the bag on the bed. She admired him as he packed intensely as the everything he could possible need. He looked up catching her out of the corner of his eye in the window watching him.

"Winry?" he asked slowly as he stop in place holding a single tooth brush. She turn to look at him with a smile now as she knowledge the question in her name.

"Yes Edward" she said softly. She watched his face turn a slight pink as he flash his smile back.

"Do you mind if you share a tooth brush with me?" he asked . She rose an eye brow to the question because haven't they shared things more personal.

"NO Ed I don't mind" she said getting up from the window and walking over to him now. Ed smile faded as he noticed her coming closer to him and at one point she knock him back on the bed. He looked up surpized as she stood over him now her blue eyes full and cloudy now as she lean forward. She fell gently on top of him now and she placed her lips against his ear.

"One more time for the road" she whispered sending chills up Ed's spine and causing excitement in lower areas. Ed's smile return as he felt her grasp his waist band of his pants.

"Guys! It's starting to get dark wrap it up in there would ya!" Al yelled banging on the bedroom door causing Ed and Winry to jump and look at each with red faces.

"Yeah" Ed whispered grabbing Winry and flipping her over and there she laid underneath him now. She struggled giggling now as he cupped her face with his hands.

"That's no fair" she whispered softly as she felt his hands caress her face and became calm staring in his golden eyes. He caught her eyes as they deepen and closed in catching her lips against his. He kissed her passionately taking her breath away now as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They felt the heat as their body touch through their clothes. She moaned softly as she felt him hard against her inner thigh. He pulled away as their eyes locked again and there they froze. He stared in to her eyes the beautiful blue color that shone and the love filled in them. He took the time to look her over he knew how beautiful she was and was in aw.

"Winry you are so beautiful" he breathe out in a whisper. She blushed as she felt his hand trace down to her waist band now. He pulled her skirt off without even a struggle. He discovered to his delight she wasn't wearing any underwear and gasp as he looked up at her.

"Winry Rockbell you know you will catch a nasty cold going out like that" he said in a seductively voice.

"How nasty would it be" she asked seductively back.

"Very" he whispered as his lips touched her skin right underneath her belly button. She flinch as she felt his warm lips trailing down her now. She moan lightly as she felt him wait through her private locks of hair and reached his destination. She could feel him now his tongue dancing against her sensitive skin. He found her spot as he felt her jerk franticly and pounced on it like a lion to it's prey sending her reaming with pleasure. She tasted so sweet and at the same time salty. He felt him self just from the action her actions as she grasp his head with her hand ready to explode. He heard her whisper his name over and over again as he nuzzled in closer now with his tongue that is until. She quickly grasped his shoulder as she pulled him against her their lips crashed together. She felt him thrust filling her now and she cried out as her muscles reacted. He cried out in pleasure in her mouth as she yanked at his ponytail causing it to spill out in long golden layer. He was a mad man now as he felt her walls going at him full force suffcatioing his member with pleasure. He sped up thrusting now harder as their lips played cat and mouse with one another. He felt it all at once Winry wrapped her legs around him tightly now as he inflicted the finally blows causing the both of them to cry out to one another as the pleasure was so intense the world was a blur. Ed sunk down softly as he felt Winry 's legs detach from his waist he couldn't take his eyes off the angel in front of him. He was out of breath now as he laid staring down at the love of his life as she stared back. They were both jarred by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey ed I knocked but owwww brother what are you doing!!" Al yelled as he caught site of Ed's white ass in the air and spun on his heels with his back to them.

"AL!" Ed yelled pulling the blanket franticly over his lower region. Winry's face was red now as Ed ducked down pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"Ah yeah we're not really" Winry called out sinking deeper under the cover off to the side.

"Ya think!" Ed said in a harsh tone as he looked up to Al sighing.

"Brother how could you this is serious we have be out by sun set I thought you guys where packing instead you guys are in here acting like a bunch of horned up teenagers and what about Winry what if she gets pregnant we can't be risking anymore lives Al scolded as he watched Ed flip over under the cover and sit up.

"I am sorry Al I…" Ed trailed off there he really couldn't explain the irresponsible he should off there. He heard Winry sigh heavy and she too sat up with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Your right Al we never thought about it like that" she said softly touching her stomach and looking up at Ed soberly now.

"Yeah we're coming Al everything is pretty much really to go we'll be out in 5mintues. Sorry you had to see my ass" Ed said gathering his hair in to a ponytail.

"It's okay brother I am a doctor I've seen worst and besides I am your brother how many times have I saved your ass" he said jokingly as he shut the door behind him leaving both Winry and Ed red in the face. The two dressed quick and grabbed the two bags with their belonging in it. Ed turn the light off in the small room but looked back as the memory flooded him he smiled. Were are we going he asked his self in his mind as he watched Al help Nina with her bag. Winry put her coat on and caught Ed out of the corner of her eye.

"Ed you better dress warm we're going to a placed called Stockholm" Winry said happily Ed looked at her confused

"Sweden huh? What give Alphonse" Ed asked

"According to the sources it in a neutral state to this up war" Al said pulling a small new paper clipping out.

"I actually we're going to Umea I have a older brother named Alex there" Nina said smiling.

"That easily a good 1000 miles away" Ed stated pulling his ponytail tight as he secured the bag across his shoulder.

"It's actually 1570" Al added causing everybody to twitch some.

"Oh yeah kick us when we're down AL" Winry joked watching Ed as he closed his eyes. They all watched as Ed stood silently no one knew if he was thinking or not. They waited on him though. He was the one who had a good 12 years here aside from Nina who lived here her whole life.

"Well" Ed said finally looking up as every braced for his out burst. He became still as everyone's eyes were on him.

"Let's get going then we should be able to reach it in a weeks time" he said up beat as everyone sighed and as he walked by them. The all filed out one by one as Ed click the lights on the tiny apartment. He closed the door gently as he felt some one touch his shoulder gently.

"It's okay brother someone will make good use of it I do miss dad a lot" Al said softly causing Ed to stiffen some now. Ed missed him as much as, he hated him and he was to that point now. The day he die trying to give his son a better one held strong in his memory and he would always see his face. The father he hated showed his love as, he said his goodbye with a peaceful smile and his blood fell silently to the ground around Ed. He felt cold tears on his face as, he looked back in the dark room now. He loved his father and missed him dearly. He gave one last smile as he pulled the door gently shut and turn to 3 pair of wondering eyes as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lets go" he stated looking up and moving forward as everyone followed.


	20. The plan and his regret

He watched her as she made her way back from the little coffee shop. She had such a beautiful smile that belong to him for sure. He knew that he would love her forever and life would be her. Al found himself dumbfounded when he heard her calling out to him. She looked bewildered as he looked at her in a daze now. How long had he been staring to not notice her standing in front of him now.

Nina!?" he said as he grab her wrist pulling her to him. He flinched as he felt hot on his skin.

"Alphonse careful its hot!" She cried as she watched the hot liquid spill on his arm. He hadn't really realized that she had something in her hand. He felt the burn but thankfully some blocked by his jacket. The heat started to soak into his arm sleeve leaving a warm damp feeling. He could feel the burn on his naked hand those. Nina backed away only to put the cup on the ground. She rushed to him pulling his hand to her lips. She kissed it softly and caressed it with her cheek. Al stood embarrassment over riding the pain of the burn.

"What's come over you Alphonse Elric!" she scolded as she looked up with her turquoise color eyes in concern. He couldn't help but get loses again in that face.

"Alphonse" she whispered softly pulling him against her . He wrapped his arms around her letting out a small sigh. He buried his face in her chestnut brown hair.

"Really Alphonse?" she said softly as he squeezed him tightly. He pulled away facing her now with a light smile on his face.

"Nina your beautiful" he said softly. She blushed placing a hand on his face.

"Alphonse Elric you mean your trying to give your self 3rd degree burns over that" she scolded slapping his face playfully as she felt him pull her against him with his arm on her back.

"I take a freak in bullet for you little lady" he joked closing in for a kiss.

AWWW !isn't that so freak in sweet I think am going to be sick chinned someone out of the blue. The voice caused Al to stop in his track and Nina to spin around .

"Edward!" Winry scolded elbowing him in the gut

"Oww! Winry" Ed whined holding his stomach

" Ed Winry there you guys are!" Al called out happily taking his place by Nina.

"What you didn't know where we were or something" Winry asked confused looking at Ed.

"Al what you got rock in that head of your or something I told you we were going to buy the train tickets geez!" Ed said placing some distance between him and Winry (who was looking like she was going to bring pain to him again some way or another)

"Right! Brother I forgot what took you two so long?" Al asked staring at the two.

"ASK WINRY!" Ed said sarcastically staring up at the blonde(who face still looked a bit mad)

"What! Geez Ed one stop at the tool shop give me a break!" She yelled stomping her left foot

"It was like for an hour staring at the same dam wrench woman!" He yelled back jumping to dodge her hand swinging toward him. The reaction was to slow a wrench found it's mark.

"OCH!" He cried holding his head now. Nina and Al stared bewildered as Winry stood hands on her hips. They all watched as he took the time to nurse his wound before his next outburst.

"DAMMIT WINRY WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE REAL MATURE!" he yelled reaching and

wresting the wrench from Winry.

"Oh for Heaven sakes would you two get a room would ya!" Al yelled wresting the wrench away from Ed and putting it in his pocket. Ed looked utterly embarrassed as he heard Winry squeaks out turning to hide her face.

"Your one too talk AL!" he yelled pointing at Nina who face was turning a slight shade of pink. She held her composer though and took a deep breath. Al when to reply on the comment when she step between them.

"Okay enough everybody geez! So what our plan from here Edward" she said seriously placing her arm against Al's chest causing him to calm at her touch. Ed felt Winry's hand on his shoulder and sighed aloud.

"Well the train leaves Berlin to Rostack in 1 hour then from there we take a ferry across to Copenhagen, Sweden" he said throwing his hand to his forehead to think.

"We still have to get to the port the train isn't dropping us off in front of it" Al stated confused.

"Relax I called on a old friend for a favor" Ed said nonchalantly.

"Noah but she's?" Al said shocked as he watched as Ed's eyes fell.

It's her sister that will meet us at the stop" He said sadly. He could feel his heart ache at the name. She was taking not to long ago to those horrible places called work camps. Ed even wonder if she was still alive. He was lost in thought and Winry noticed.

"Noah who is she?" She asked softly wrapping her arms around Ed.

"Another person I let down big time" he said sadly wiping tears from his eyes

"Brother no it"! Al called out sadly. He watched as Ed straight up and turn his back on him.

"Anyways! Let get going to the station then maybe we're get something to eat on the way" Ed said recovering from slightly from his sadness . Al sighed as he took Nina hand. They watched Ed lean on Winry's shoulder walking as if she was his clutch.

"Edward?" Winry whispered as she balanced him leaning on her as they walked.

"It's okay Winry I won't let you down" he whispered back kissing her cheek. She went to reply only to be caught off guard by his sad eyes.

"I'll tell you all about it on the train" he said softly pulling away from her creating a gap between them now. He walk on his own to feet grasping her hand to lead her. He vowed to his self he never lean on her again. He wouldn't be weak he loss so much being weak and he would walk leading. AL smiled as he watched Ed change in behavior. He knew his own brother well and with that he squeezed Nina hand in assurance. They arrive at the train station in time to grab some lunch before boarding. The mood was quite for the most part as they all found their ways to the seat in the train. The train ride would a good 3hours with the stops so they settle in for awhile.


	21. The loss of live

The train ride was quiet the cabin was almost bear only a couple of seat where filled. It seem traveling has become more difficult now since the war had started. Ed sat awake holding Winry in his lap she had fallen ill shortly after the train left the station. He worried that what she ate might have been under cooked. He fled her stomach it was hard as a brick and she was double over in pain. Al was restless as well, he search for a fever and also cause of her pain. She had not thrown up at all and was very sleepy at times.

"Maybe the train ride is cramping her up real bad" Nina said seriously leaning over to Winry side

" Winry are you on your period" Nina whispered to a very drowsy Winry. Winry put her head up lightly shaking her head . Ed could feel her skin become clammy with swear. Ed sighed softly as he felt her flinch and shift in his arms slightly. She had taken to sitting in his lap now holding on to him for dear life. Her painful moans racked his ears every so often than quieting down so sudden. She, gasped suddenly as her hands dropped down to her lower abdomen .

"Winry?" he whispered softly rubbing her swear soak forehead as he brushed her hair from her flushed face.

"Am sorry it just hurts it hurts so bad" she moaned out as tears trickled down her face. Ed sighed again kissing her forehead she looked so frail. She looked like the night she almost died and night her counter part did. He was shaking in side but put the fearless face on for her.

"It will be okay Winry I am here and Al's going find out the problem okay" he whispered. In any case of a sudden sickness someone would ask if there was a doctor on the train, lucky for us Al is close enough. He thought but his thoughts were scatter as he felt her heaved forward with a horrible cry of pain. She landed in the isle way of the train curled in a ball shaking and sobbing violently. Ed was by her side now fearing the worse as Al tugged at Winry balled up state.

"Ed I need her laying flat something is seriously wrong!" Al cried as Ed looked up at him fear racked his once calmed demeanor. Ed pulled her forward taking her in his arms. She latched on to him now with a death grip he could barely get out of.

"Winry please you need to lay down so Al can find the problem" he said barely in a whisper.

"I am dieing Ed I am dieing" she cried out as she allowed him to lay her on her back.

"No don't say that your fine it will be okay" Ed cried softly touching her face. He was towering over her now straddling her gently to keep her still. She suddenly bucked up wildly with a painful howl only to fall back eerily silent and still breathing lightly. Ed had no time to react as he caught site of blood cover every inch of her clothing between her legs. He could barley breath as he registered what just happen. He was swearing now tears forming in his eyes he looked to Al as he let out a grasp. Al reach for her and check her pulse.

"She's alive she's passed out no doubt from the pain " Al whispered sadly as he turned to Nina.

"She had a" Nina cried throwing her hand to her mouth in shock. They both watch in horror as Ed scooped Winry in a tight embrace and held her. They held their breath as they listened to Ed's weak cries to the God he did not believe mixed with his heavy breathing. Ed words haunting Al and Nina for those moments and causing them to break. Nina grabbed Al for comfort and buried her face in his chest. Al rested his one hand on her back and another on his brother shaking shoulder. He could feel tears sliding down his face as he hear the sobs fill his ears. He felt something in him snapped inside him and pulled Nina away gently giving her a calming look.

"We got to help them we have to be strong for them come on" he said sadly as he reached for Ed. Nina made her way over to Winry.

"Brother! Help me get Winry to the bathroom I have to clean her out make sure she isn't bleeding to death" AL said seriously shaking Ed out his shocked stage. Ed grip on Winry was so tight he feared that he suffocated her. He lifted her gently as he looked around he was thankful the train wasn't full of stranger to see. Winry laid motionless in his arms expect for her light breathing as he made his way to the train bathroom. AL took Winry from Ed opening the bathroom door and sitting her inside.

"Brother it is a small bathroom you will have to wait out here while I do what I can for her Nina will assist me being she is a women okay" he said seriously watching Ed nod. Ed still had tears running down his face as he choked out his words

"Please Alphonse don't let her die she been through so much it all my fault if only I never would have" He cried out before Al interrupted him

"Brother! there no time for that it's not your fault Winry will live" he said seriously giving his brother a quick hug before disappearing into the bathroom. Ed listen as the door click shut and found him self weak in the legs. He lowered his self gently on the ground in the front of the door. He pulled his knees to his body and sobbed hard. He cried his self to sleep a restless dreamful sleep.

DREAMING

"Edward! Could you please get your dirty feet off that" she yelled knocking at his shoes place on the work table.

"What it's a work table geez its already dirty enough" he yelled sitting up as he looked up at her. He was shocked for a moment to she her strawberry blonde hair and sassy smile as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Edward! I just cleaned" she whined standing over him now. He looked to the table and up at her again.

"Really because you missed a spot" he laughed pointing to a stain oil spot. She playfully smack him with a old work rag as she amused him by looking at it.

"You know what I mean your such a goof" she said smiling lightly as him.

"Yeah so how about it Winry want to go see that King Kong reel?" he asked smug. She looked up at him wide eye as she dropped her rag.

"Are you nutz you don't have the money for that" she said laughing a little.

"I got tickets I have a friend you know" he said smugly again reaching in his pocket and branding the tickets.

"What! No way!" She cried out happily bouncing on him hugging him

"Happy Birthday Winry" he laughed wrapping his arms around her only to feel an empty void. He looked around to see he was alone. The place was dark with a slight glow that seem to causing the room to become hotter by the second.

Winry! He cried spinning in panic mode now.

"No why! Why! do I have to keep reliving this it hurts so much! Winry! where are you Winry!" he cried dropping to his knees. He started to cry now as he looked to the flame heading toward him. He could felt the heat burning his skin yet he did not feel pain. He only could feel relief and smiled as he clapped his hand together. The sound echoed following foot steps as he looked forward he noticed a figure from the flame step forward.

"father?" He gasped as he found strength to raise to his feet.

"Edward" the voice said calming to him .Ed exhaled feeling a cooling sensation to run through his body.


	22. Rose met them in Rostock

_Hey all I guess I loss my fan base 8 months ago writing this but I won't stop it. I won't be begging for reviews either. I am pretty good at reading stories and not reviewing. Now I know how discouraging it can be at times. I know I am writing the story for fun and I like it so that all that matters. I been so busy with getting married and buying a house I left it unfinished. The one thing I love about my story is a lot of my chapter have a little bit of my life experience in it. Well happy reading and just incase I don't get another chapter before the holidays. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! EVERYONE BE SAFE!_

_

* * *

_

_The smile on his father face seemed out of place but Ed welcomed it anyways. He breathed out gently as the cooling sensation calm his tense being. They stood their staring at one another in aw. Edward's mind when blank as he watched his father make his way to him. He had his arms out as if to touch him and so he did. Ed felt the weight of his father hands on his shoulders now as their eyes met._

_How you grown he said softly giving him a good looking over. Ed bit his lip for the touching moment normally in another time he would have an episode on the implied grown comment. He held his ground only to flash a smile of his own._

"_I knew that was coming" he chuckled as he watched his father face grow serious._

"_In more ways than just height Edward" he said gently tugging on Ed's ponytail that was laying on his shoulder. Ed smiled now he knew his father was preferring to more than just the length of his hair or even his height now._

"_Dad I need you" he whispered softly._

"_I am proud of you Edward I'll always be with you I promise son" hohenheim said softly pulling his son into a hug. Ed gladly expected it hoping to feel the embrace this time. He rested his chin on his father shoulder as they hug._

"_Father how can you said that I don't know what to do?" Edward whined lightly as he pulled away to face his father._

_You will I love you son now wake up" Hohenheim said his voice slowly getting higher._

_AWAKE*********************************************************************************_

"_Wake up Ed! Ed wake up the train is at the stop!" Al called shaking Ed with all his strength. Ed shot up staring at Al now startled as hell._

"_Winry! Where Winry is she okay!" He cried grabbing AL's collar. Al smiled at him lightly as he pointed to a bundle of blankets in the sit next to him._

"_She is fine we did what we could but brother she is not fit to travel for awhile." Al said softly watching Ed as he caressed Winry pale face as she slept. Ed sigh a heavy relief as he placed his arms underneath her to lift her out of the seat._

_Careful Ed why don't you let Al carry her Nina said shooting out of the row of seat and putting her arms out to help Ed balance her his arms._

_No Al carried her this far it's my turn now I can do it Ed said smiling lightly at Al as he looked back to Winry sleeping face._

"_Brother" Al said softly he felt the thank you in the comment Ed was making. He smiled thoughtfully at him as he took Nina's hand. He shook his head in assurance as Nina looked to him with a worried look._

"_He has her Nina we Elrics know how to hold our women tight" he said playfully grabbing Nina's waist and pulling her to him. Nina let out a playful squeal as he nuzzle her neck with his nose._

"_You make a great little nurse sexy one too" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush._

"_Alphonse Elric!" she called out shoving away some as she and him followed close behind Ed exiting the train. Edward made his way with Winry in his arms careful not to rock her. He silent promised to her he would protect her no matter what. Rostock was a busy town people going every which way the station was jammed with traders. The little town sat right no a major port and all the business when through it. They made their way to the street exiting into Rostock. Ed smiled when he saw her waiting for them. "_

"_Rose!" he called out getting her attention she turned with a look of relief. He could hear Al let out as grasp as they made their way to her. _

"_Brother she looks like" Al said looking shocked. _

"_Edward Elric I was getting worried I thought the train was delayed or something" Rose said with a sigh. _

"_What ya got there?" she asked peering over to the bundle in his arms. Edward pulled the blanket showing the sleeping girl. _

_We'll be needing to find an Inn for now we can not travel for a few days Ed said softly pulling the blanket back over Winry face._

"_I see" she said looking down as if to think. Ed watched as she closed her eyes tight. What is it Rose what the matter Ed asked worried now._

_She looked up sadly as she dropped her arms to her sides and sighed._

"_I can only be here for but one more day their coming for me you best on your owns best be caught with the likes of me take my room at the Elhotel it's paid up for the week" she said seriously placing a key in Ed hand and closing it._

""_No wait Rose what is going on who's after you?" Ed asked as he neared the sadden girl._

"_Noah is dead Ed my family tried to save her now we're more wanted for a crime than just our looks" she cried out throwing her arms to her sides. _

"_Noah? How? Rose tell me what happened ?" Ed demanded. He became overwhelmed as he reached for the grieving women arm only to pull back as he felt Winry stirred in his arms. Rose was in tears now as she barely held her self up._

"_I was going to come to you for help but I can see you got your own problem I am sorry I have to go" she cried before turned she bolted out of the train station area._

"_ROSE! WAIT! ROSE!" Ed called out but the point was mute as the crowd seem to fill the opening she had made. He sighed heavy as he looked down to Winry 's open dull eyes. _

"_Winry" he said softly. He saw her smile weakly then her eyes shut quickly. _

"_Lets go brother Winry can't hold up much longer" Al said breaking Ed's train of thought. Ed stood there helpless and he felt the urge to cry come on. He hitch it as he turn to face his brother glare._

"_We'll get a cab from here" Ed said softly adjusting his grip on Winry. They found their way to the busy street where cab where waiting for their business. Al signaled a cab. Ed felt even more helpless now, Rose's words of Noah's death ringing in his eyes and the sight of fear in her eyes. He looked down to see Winry slept peacefully against his chest. He rested his chin softly on her head as the cab humming engine could be hear. Al held Nina close as he took a deep breath causing the window to fog some. He saw Ed's worried face and felt his uneasiness. He sighed aloud causing Nina to look up at him in question._

"_We're almost to the hotel Nina" he whispered softly touching her face gently. She reached placing her palm on his cheek. Their eyes met as they longing looked at one another, He was bearing his soul to her trapped in the beauty of her eyes._

"_I love you Alphonse" she said sleepily sliding her hand to the back of his head to run her finger through his hair. Al smiled as he close in catching her lips gently._


	23. How to deal

The cab ride when with out a hitch and they found the room easily . Nina and Al took some much need rest as Ed on the other hand was restless. He tucked Winry safety in bed and was sitting by her side deep in thought. He couldn't t grasp the thought of the carelessness he had put on her. He wonder how far along was she 2weeks maybe . She had barely been her for but 3 weeks. He put down his head in despair why is all he could think. He felt tears burning his cheeks as his hands covered his face. She could have died and still she is in danger with her health. She has been so unhealthily he wonder what happen before she came to this world. She looked peaceful sleeping but yet her skin looked ghostly white. He reached his hand over to touch her fore head. He was surprised that she felt so warm. He let out a sad sigh and pulled his hand back. He would have to seek out AL to check the temp. He felt so bad that Nina and Al bear the bulk of this affect. He pulled his self up from the chair only to be fall back down quickly as he caught her blue of her eyes.

"Edward?" she whispered weakly he smiled it was slight but there.

"Winry?" He whispered softly back getting up to kneel in front of the bed to be closer. Their eyes met she was beautiful yet fragile looking at the same time.

"I am sorry I should have told you I wasn't a 100% sure" she whispered softly touching her stomach. Ed's eyes when wide yet he calmed his self yelling or getting mad wouldn't help anything. The room became quiet as Ed looked down to the floor. He was speechless now. How was it she held this from him. He looked up to catch tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

"When?" he asked softly closing his eyes as he caught a glance of her tears. He couldn't hold thing together facing her tears. She sat up weakly touching his face gently only see his frustration. He pulled away from her hands as it was hot to the touch spring like a mad man he turn on his heels and all that could be heard was the sound of the door slam.

"Ed? Edward!" she cried closing her hand and pulling it back only to hold it to her chest. The memory of his back to her now left her crippled with sadness now as sobs became louder his name in them. Al woke from a sound sleep to crying and shutting of a door. He had swore he saw his brother figure pass by him as he was sleeping but thought it was a dream. He sat up gently pulling the blanket over Nina's body. He slowly lifted his body off the couch careful not to jolt it too much. He stood to walk to the bedroom to investigate. The racking sobs hit his ears instantly causing him to rush into the door way. He was in aw seeing Winry holding her self tightly shaking from force of her sobs. He rushed to her side leaning gently again her his hand guiding her down softly.

"He hates me!" she cried in a panic now. AL had felt like the wind had been knock out of him when he heard the shrill in her voice. He could see the front door of the hotel room from the bed. He panicked jerking to face Winry . She violently threw her hands to her face as she laid on her back.

"Easy Easy" he said softly leaning down grasping her wrist and holding her arms to the side. Winry's face was red , her eyes looked as though they were burning and she was bruising struggling. She calmed down enough to look at Al now.

"He does" she said sadly closing her eyes and tilting her head to the ceiling allowing the tears to crawl slowly down her face..

"Brother would never hate you Winry what happen where is he?" he said calmly bringing his self closer to Winry. Winry was silent her breathing became normal now as she turn her head to look at him.

I don't know" she cried softly. Al sense the drama had passed now she was calm.

"I am going to let go now you going to be calm he asked seriously losing his grip on her wrists. Winry shook her head lightly as she felt the release. She sat up burying her face in his chest. Al sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her as her racking sob started back up. He looked to the window the sun was setting. Brother? "What's gotten into u? Al asked in his mind holding a pityfuling sounding women in his arms.

Ed could feel his chest it felt like it was on fire as he ran the down the busy cobble stone streets tears stringing his face as the wind blew. He felt numb to the mind yet pained rack his body as his fist pumped forward fueling his run. The world around him a blur until finally his body brought him to halt in a violence coughing spell for air. He felt the air around him calm and still he put his head up catching he view of the sea before him. The Baltic Sea and all its gorily shone before him he could smell the salty water and feel the mist in the air. He walked slowly to a rail now gazing over it to see the waves chopping against the wall. Ed found peace in the waves and noted how they moved forward just to be pushed back,

"There will be nothing to hold us back" he said a loud to his self as he leaned against the railing. The sounds of the water, wind even the soft cries of a passing gull was doing magic on his stress melting it away to nothing now. He thought of her with no regret now and a promise he had made to Al about him carrying her all the way this time. Eric's face came to his mind he could hear his voice from that dream he had not so long ago. "I got her from here Edward" his voice calming his soul. It was then he felt a weight on his shoulder a grip a light one but no doubt a hand. He turned his head slowly to a face he knew to well.

Al's eyes where a blazed with fury as he stared Ed down words seemingly sitting on the tip of his tongue. He held the restrain to speak them. Ed nodded his head before and spoke up before Al could get the chance speak.

"I know Al I fucked up I am sorry" he said seriously as he turned to face the sea trying to hide from the disappointed look on Al's face. He felt so numb now he didn't notice the tears falling perfectly down his cheeks. Al let out a sigh as he joined his brother side leaning against the railing looking out to sea.

"I gave her something to help her sleep you got sometime to make this right in your head before you face her. She thinks you hate her you know" Al said sharply turning his head to become face to face with Ed now.

"Why would she think that! She is my world Alphonse I want protect her I just…." Ed choked out wiping tears with his flesh palm.

" I know Ed which is way am only going to say this once be good to my sister Edward if u know what good for u I am tried of seeing her cry remember who u have to answer to if you slip up" Al said seriously pointing a thumb back at his self. before cracking a smile and patting Ed on the back lightly. The two brothers looked at each other in silent now. Ed became sober real quick as he wondered what next… He could tell Al thought the same thing but somehow he had a goofy smile on his face reassuring Ed that what ever came their way they would face it together as always……… As he watched his brother he couldn't help but wonder how he found him.

"Hey Al how you know where I would be at anyways…" Ed asked confused as they both turned to walk back the way they came.

"Brother I know u too well" he said laughing only to catch Ed off guard to were he stopped in his track to look at him funny…

"Well beside that and no one could miss a guy running down the street waving a metal limb in the air during rush hour people still are a little freaked" Al said rubbing the back of his head. Ed smiled as he walked ahead shaking his head in humor. Al dash to his side and they both made their way back to the hotel. It was starting to get dark out now and the city on the sea was toning down. The small pubs and bars welcoming the seaman from a long tried day of work.


	24. A Chose to Stay

It had been a week since the miscarriage occurred everyone seem to put that far out of their mind. Edward had waited on Winry hand and foot showering her with attention. They had not fully disgusted the happing yet both enjoying the bliss of taking each other in without a care in the world. Winry every once in awhile slipping with words of regret Ed would silently take it in but change the subject and mood. Al and Nina carrying on as usually like small children with secret crushing. Ed wondered why Al was so shy about his affection towards the brown hair girl no he rethought in his head now woman. Al slipped about their sex life and ever since He been very careful of his action around Ed and Winry with Nina. Edward sat on the bed watching Winry sleep soundly as she does so often his mind was in another world but his eyes focus on her. She needs some stability in her life more than ever he thought as he tuck her deeper in the sea of blankets and turn to exits the room. He had made up his mind

"Al" Ed called watching as the young sandy blonde made his way out of the bathroom with an odd look on his face.

"Yes Brother?" Al said with seriousness in his tone his cheek slightly red hoping Ed didn't seek out Nina as well subsiding she was in the bathroom with him. Ed for a quick second ponder this but digressed.

"Walk with me Al it's a nice night" Ed said pulling both his and Al coat off the coat rack. Al swallowed hard he really wanted to get back to what he was about to do but without anymore hesitant he peeked behind him nodding. Nina was going to kill him later for leaving her like that… The two young men made their way out the door quietly. AL's face had disappointment on it but he had hope Ed wouldn't notice so he put a fake smile to front.

"She'll have plenty of time for that Elric charm" Ed joked causing Al to jump startled HE KNEW! Al thought face turning all shade of red now.

"ED! Seriously that soo wrong in so many ways just u wait to u and Winry get hot and heavy I'll be there to bust in" Al complained.

"Yeah yeah you already have pay back a bitch" Ed laughed but all his humor drained from him and he became somber

"If we ever again" he said sadly looking up at the stars that shone bright over their heads. His mind drifted back to her fragile body and how depressed she had been the thought of touching her like that again made him sick. He could never forgive himself for the pain that shown on her face that day and he swore he was to blame. He never hurt her again. Al looked over sadly and placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Brother Winry will be fine everything checked out fine I have already told u in her health it was surprise she even conceive" Al said softly stopping Ed in his track an forcing to look at him as he guessed Ed had tears in his eyes.

"We're not kids anymore I shouldn't known I SHOULD HAVE KNOW N I never hurt her again" he stressed in his voice as tears spilled out this had been a cry long due. Al sigh softly and pulled his brother in a hug. Ed was fighting back sobs and the shaking.

"Their be plenty time to make babies the right way" Al said softly breaking their embrace with and winking happily. Ed felt a little better even bushed. Babies with Winry he thought their babies but yet his mind linger on the little one that suffer the horrible felt to never to be. Al saw that sad look in his eyes slowly crept back and knew.

"This world wasn't really for a Elric baby it was for the best no matter how sad it was you and Winry's bond is stronger than ever now take that from this tragedy "Al said softly with another wink. The were silence for a couple of minutes as they listen to the cobble stone underneath their loafers. AL looked up to notice they were headed back to the sea to listen to wave and calm their restless spirits. They both always thought better near water it was weird but I guess they both shared in the face that it was calming.

Thanks Al Ed said startled Al out of his thinking state.

Brother Al said happily and they found their selves leaning against the same railing not to long ago. The both looked out to the sea, they could hear the waves crush and feel the salty cool air all around them. Al turn to admire his brother's figure my how the years has taken a toll on the once boy now a man the was beside and Al felt so young now.

"Big brother" he whispered out of the blue Al was surprise his self as the words left his lips. Ed turned and smiled brightly yes he was Al's big brother and would always protect AL.

With a silence brother bonding moment passed Al cleared his throat.

Now tell me brother is their something else on your mind surely you didn't need just more consoling Al said seriously now as he watched Ed turn back to the view of the sea.

"AL I want know how bad the war is do we have time to settle?" Ed heart was in his throat when he said this because the look on Al's face was slightly disturbing. He could tell Al was telling in the seriousness what he was asking slowly down would slowly get them killed if not timed right

"Brother Winry is in no fit to travel don't u think I know our options are that to stay"

"One year do we have a chance Al?" Ed asked with fear in his voice he watched as his brother's eyes turned downward.

If were lucky 6month its getting bad Ed Nina and I know the numbers he said as he watched Ed mess with his hair stressing to his reply.

"They think she is dead Al they wont look for her they think your dead Nina even" he said as Al took those words in.

"Mustang fixed out passport and ID well safe until the all out war come and Ed I can't predict" that he said

"WHY" Ed said as his stress leveled bolted his thoughts on Winry driving him insane he would rip every man he could apart if they tried to take her like Noah like this world Winry and it was then he snapped. A loud Clang was heard as Al drove to take hold of Ed pounding his fist on the railing.

"Are u crazy Ed when Winry gets better she is going to kill u if u damage her mail!" Al yelled shaking Ed back to sanity. Ed head fell down and he just stood there shaking with anger fear and remorse. This was bigger than he image how was he to protect the one he loved it was pure torture

. Al stood quietly listen to the Ed's heavy breathing…

"Ed we'll make due we'll been through tougher in the end we will come out on top I know so" Al said with strength in his voice. Ed started to grin his teeth to his words how could Al be so native he wanted to grab him shake him but in the end AL was right. The way things had to work them self out one way or another this world threw nasty curves in their lives if the couldn't take them they were better off dead . This is something he wasn't having Winry would be safe on his life.

I'll look for a job in the morning better you as well he said with seriousness in his tone as he glance up at his little brother.

"Right" Al said with confident along with his goofy boyish smirks. Ed loved that smile and for that moment the fear and doubt that haunted him faded away. They could do this they were strong.

"Lets go brother before the girls start to worry they're going think we don't like keeping their company sneaking out all the time" Al joked as they turn to face direction back to the Hotel.

Your so dead when Nina gets her claws in u Ed shot back with a smirk of his own on his face.

"No doubt that little lady was pretty worked up before u rudely interrupted us" Al said with a cocky smile on his face..

"Ewe gross" Ed said putting his hands to his ears. Al snickered he couldn't believe he was talking dirty like that out loud and Ed was amazed his little brother wasn't so little and innocence any more. As they both guess Winry and Nina were up waiting with baited breath both had a talking to give Misters walk out the door with out saying a freaking word. Winry was so pale looking as she sat on the dinning table chair. Nina was cooking her some oatmeal the boys picked up from the store couple of days ago.

Were! Winry started to shout because Nina place a soothing hand on her shoulder easing her back down in the chair and placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Nina looked up quietly Al felt slightly smaller than he did a felt minutes and ago and of course Ed opened his big mouth first.

We need guy time u geez what are u guys are mother He said smugly as he placed his red jacket on the rack. Al saw Nina eyes go from anger to sadness yet Winry had become more angered.

"Brother! Girls out apologized we had to step out suddenly Nina darling I do hope u can forgive us for worrying u Winry u as well" Al ask with pleading eyes. Ed just huffed and strolled pass him to flop on the couch. Both girl looked at Al with such eyes of forgiveness yet Winry send daggerest glares Ed's way. He could feel them on the back of his head and he swallowed hard.

"Alphonse u and Nina can have the bed tonight I think me and Ed need some alone time on the couch" Winry said with venom in her voice and with that everyone heard Ed swallow hard yet again. He began to sink down in the couch some more all man he was in so much trouble.

"Winry do please take easy love your still not well Edward Elric u should be ashamed" Nina called out as she felt an arm snake around her waist and looked up to Al s reassuring look.

"Winry sick or not know how to DEAL with brother" Al said with confident in his voice as he usher his lady toward the bedroom. Winry smiled at the both of them.

"Sleep tight u two" she called as she turn to eat her now luke warm oatmeal. Ed sat holding his breath what seem like forever as he listen to the clang of a spoon a bowl. He had hope after she had finished eating she would think he fell asleep. He was dead wrong as a few minutes later he felt a WACK! To the head. Sure enough that bowl found his head and to add insult to injury when he sat up to glare her direction the spoon found his face. Wow she was mad wow his face and head hurt..


	25. Her Guilt His love

Been awhile I am kinda having writer block but I will see this through thanks to everyone who has read this and kept alone with it. Lives wouldn't be life if it was easy.. Well here a little piece to add. Enjoy if u have any suggestion rude comment, etc… please feel free I am a writer I understand.. I don't own FMA but like everyone else that are big fan wish I did…;)

Life as he knew it was becoming simple, she was happy and becoming stronger everyday . He couldn't chase away the feeling of dread that followed him as each passing month passed. Al had found a job at a local walk in clinic. Ed had found a job on the loading dock he seriously wanted to lay a low profile. It was hard for Al sometime to keep work thankfully there was minor sickness outbreaks here and there. He took up a second job at a small jewelry shop near by the clinic. They both worked hard trying very much to keep both girls at home but as usually Winry got bored. Ed walked in the door one day and she let him have it about how bored. Also something about Nina getting on her nerves. He sighed looking the blond up and down

"Winry we been over this I just don't think your ready to" He said with a long sigh. He was so afraid she get hurt out in this cruel world and she has barely put weight on. She still looked fragile as hell or maybe that was his view beside what could she do work in a flower shop. Ha like hell she be happy doing that he thought dawning a smirk on his face. That girl in a girly setting just seem well odd to say the least.

"ED did u hear me?" She almost shouted as she watched his eyes snap to attention to her frame in the door way of the kitchen. No of course he hadn't Winry knew by the look on his face

"Anyway" Winry sighed." A man in the market is looking for a blacksmith I think I be great at it and regardless the fact am a woman he offered to give me a try" she bragged as she made her way to the living room

"No doubt at half the price of a man blacksmith" Ed shot back placing his jacket.

"For a little while till he sees am good and I'll walk if I don't get more" she said slyly. He smiled at her she seem so sure of in her self. Who could blame her face it she was good this world dominate by men would provide to be a challenge in its self. He sigh again watching the girl in front of him with her eyes fixed on him daring him to make another smart comment. Then he craved in and threw his hands to his side.

"Fine!" part time only and I don't want u pushing yourself your still pretty weak ya know" he said seriously

"Yippie" she shouted but than stop and got that look in her eye. "Your not the boss of me need I remind u am my own woman!" she lecture

"Aww Come on Win!" He stated turning and retreating as fast as his legs could carry him to the bedroom . He when to close the door when he heard it, the sudden silent then the fain noise of crying . He sighed aloud and hurried out to the living to see the once perky blonde crying on her knees in her hands.

"I feel so helpless you don't think I can do it do u?" she asked with sadness in her voice .The look on her face was tearing him apart. He never meant to make her feel this way.. He cooed softly as he gather her up in his arm and carried her to their bedroom. It wasn't there turn to sleep in there tonight. Ed hoped when Al and Nina came back they make the exception. He could feel his thin shirt soaking with tears Winry has change so weaker than before he wondered if maybe he had lost faith in her ability with good reason of course. Na she was a Rockwell and the keeper of his heart their be no way maybe it keep her down for a little while but not forever. He knew she was still depressed about losing their child and still grieving He still kept his mind focused. She failed in that sense in her head Al tired explaining this to Ed a number of times. Most woman feel they could have done more for their child it a mother thing Al's statement ringing in his head as he held Winry close.

"Oh Win you can do it you're a strong woman you're my everything" He said softly kissing her forehead. She stiffen against him now he was aware of her sudden action.

"The Baby our Baby what good was I then" she whispered shaky as she clung to him insanity threaten to tear her over. He swallowed hard as it felt a knife twisting inside his heart yet again at the mention of their child not meant to be. He couldn't explain to her couldn't take the ease off only ensure her it couldn't be helped. He felt responsible as well he sigh a loud as he listening to her low sobs again him. She truly felt like a failure because of the miscarriage..

"It was no one fault not your not mine whatever the reason Winry its not the time for a baby so much in this world is happening when the time is right we will have another and you'll be a great mother." He said sweetly as he pull away too see her face brushing hair out of her face he could she her beautiful crystal blue eyes. He hope when ever they had one it would get her eyes. He found him self kissing her passionately now his arms holding her close to his chest .The feeling of passion that hadn't been there in months rushing back to him all at once. He wondered if she was feeling the same as guilt rose as his hand begun to roam her body gently. He felt her stiffen again but as fast as it happened it passed and she lean in to his kiss more passionate now as their tongue touch sending waves of excitement thought their body. He found him self leaning her back slowing her back touching the body his mind full of lust feeling her body but just like that he was brought out of it. A soft howl was heard and he was lightly push back and he found himself staring down at her apologizing with all her heart. He was sad inside seeing her so broken like this denying her self but he smiled down at her softly now.

"Its okay Winry when your ready that's all that's matter I'll wait forever if I have too " He said gather her in a bridal style position and taking her to the head of the bed. He pulled the cover down gently placing her on the bed and covering her with them. She had tears in her eyes the whole time he lean against the bed on his knees now. She had seem a lot calmer then earlier. She ran her hands through his long blonde hair stroking him like a adoring pet like. Their eyes watching each other contently. She finally spoke breaking the adoring looks to one another.

"You know when we do have a baby I hope it gets your eyes" she said happily her eyes tear free now. Ed blush as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. He felt her hand stop on his cheek and he looked up her look took his breath away.

"I love you Edward Elric" she said passionately. Ed couldn't barely breathe he was so overwhelm at those words thoe she had said so many times before it was just now it shook his being he feel it so strong .He took her hand in his softly placing another kiss on it. Winry tighing her grip as she felt something wet on her hand and knew he had started to cry tears of joy no doubt. She yawned quietly but Ed glance in time to see it. A few seconds when by silent settle in the room. Ed heard her breathing steady and felt her grip on his hand loosen. He placed her hand against her chest pausing to feel her heart beat and pulled the blanket over her chest.

"I love you too Winry Rockwell be my wife" he whispered softly smiling he wondered when he be able to get the nerve to ask her awake. He was so lucky to have her. He walked out the door hitting the light switch. No doubt he'd have to cook something real good up for Nina and Al for booting them out of their bedroom night. He lit the rang and started digging in the frig for food to prepare. He was physical drained from his ordeal with Winry but he knew for now he had to be strong for the both of them..


End file.
